Fic Shinigami BSP  Raijin Aiolos
by Aiolos
Summary: Bueno, aquí comienza la historia de mi shinigami en BSP. Aún está sin título.
1. Prólogo

_En el Vacío está la virtud y no existe el mal. La sabiduría tiene existencia, el principio tiene existencia el Camino tiene existencia, pero el espíritu es la nada; es el Vacío._

_Shinmen Musashi No Kami Fujiwara No Genshin_

**Prólogo.**

La hoja de la espada se hundió en su vientre traspasando sus órganos. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una ola, haciendo que perdiese la firmeza en sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas mientras agarraba el frío y afilado metal, hiriéndose las palmas.

Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa y sus ojos se nublaron mientras miraba a su asesino. Este le devolvió una fría mirada y agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada se la arrancó, hiriéndole más aún las manos. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Aiolos al salir la hoja, rasgando de nuevo sus entrañas. Finalmente cayó hacia un lado mientras su asesino daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

La sangre manaba a borbotones de la herida del vientre formando un charco escarlata a su alrededor y debajo de su cuerpo. De repente una potente luz de color amarillo surgió delante de él. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta envolverlo por completo. Aiolos sintió la calidez de unos brazos que alzaban su cuerpo, rodeándolo mientras una cara femenina de extraordinaria belleza aparecía delante de él. Sonreía y su sonrisa eliminó todo pensamiento de la mente de Aiolos.

- _Estoy aquí para ayudarte_ – le susurró con una voz cálida, que erizaba los pelos de todo su cuerpo -. _Seremos siempre uno. Tú y yo._

Y entonces, Aiolos sintió como se fundía con el resplandor que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose por primera vez completo. En su nuca brilló el símbolo del relámpago y desapareció, esperando el momento en que surgiría de nuevo.

----------------------

Aiolos abrió los ojos en su habitación de la academia de shinigamis. Sus ojos negros miraron alrededor suyo, reubicándose en la realidad, tras el extraño sueño que hacía meses le atormentaba. Aún no había pasado mucho, desde que ingresase en la academia, sólo unas semanas de intenso entrenamiento en las cuatro habilidades necesarias para un shinigami.

Unas pocas semanas en las que había recuperado la alegría perdida tiempo atrás, gracias a los compañeros, los profesores y el aprendizaje. Desde que entrase en la academia, el sueño no había hecho más que repetirse, una y otra vez. Y no es que fuese un mal sueño, pero el no saber de que se trataba, lo tenía algo preocupado, lo que, desde hacia unos días, en los que el sueño se hacía cada vez más inquietante, se reflejaba en su trato con los demás, que volvía a hacerse frío como años antes, y en sus habilidades, que se mantenían estancadas.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio el cielo azul despejado, sin rastro de nubes; y oyó el canto de los pájaros. El contraste entre su realidad interior y ese exterior calmo, no hizo más que deprimirle aún más. Se dio la vuelta, echándose las sábanas por encima para huir de aquella bella visión. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir durmiendo.

------------------

Los pasos del instructor resonaban por los pasillos, mientras iba entrando en todas las habitaciones, para despertar a los académicos para un día de entrenamiento más. Finalmente llegó a su puerta. Antes de llamar, el instructor pensó en el extraño comportamiento, que ese académico, mostraba desde hacia unos días. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras llamaba a la puerta y la abría.

- Ya es la hora, Aiolos – dijo al informe montón de sabanas que había encima de la cama.

- Voy, señor – dijo Aiolos, mientras surgía de la cama rápidamente. Antes de que el instructor siguiese hacia la siguiente puerta, Aiolos ya estaba vistiéndose. Mientras terminaba, escuchaba al instructor llamar al resto de sus compañeros.

----------------------

- Bien, ya estamos todos – dijo el instructor, dirigiéndose al grupo de académicos que se encontraba en el patio de prácticas -. Hoy vamos a seguir practicando con el Kidoh, concretamente con un hechizo de ataque. Os colocaréis cada uno delante de una diana, a unos veinte metros e intentaréis, primero que os salga el hechizo, y luego golpear la diana. La invocación es la siguiente – el profesor se puso delante de una diana y recitó el hechizo, despacio, para que todos lo oyesen bien -, Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas. Shakkahou – un rayo carmesí apareció de repente en la punta de sus dedos y en un instante había alcanzado la diana, destruyéndola por completo -. Bien, a ver que tal se os da. Empezad, ¡ahora!

Todos los académicos se dispersaron por el patio, colocándose delante de una diana e intentando recordar el hechizo y realizándolo con muy dispares resultados. Algunos ni siquiera se acordaban de la invocación completa, por lo que el instructor debía repetírsela de nuevo. Otros conseguían invocarlo, pero sin ningún resultado aparente. Algunos conseguían crear los rayos pero, o bien explotaban justo al aparecer, o no recorrían más que unos pocos metros, antes de desaparecer.

Después de un tiempo, mientras el instructor observaba a algunos académicos, un trueno retumbó en el patio de instrucciones, mientras una diana y la pared de detrás de ella, saltaban por los aires. Cuando se retiró el polvo, todos pudieron observar a un shinigami de pelo negro, postrado en el suelo, inconsciente.

----------------------

- Debo conseguirlo – decía en voz muy baja, para si mismo, Aiolos -. Esto tiene que terminar.

Volvió a repetir la invocación, pero sin resultado alguno. El desánimo corría por su cuerpo, pero consiguió resistirse y se concentró en la invocación. Cerró los ojos y la recitó para sí.

_Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre_. – una luz se acercaba – _10000 formas, Agitación_– la calidez lo envolvía de nuevo – _aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona_ – sus sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, sus alas doradas – _infierno y caos _ – envuelto en ellos se sentía a salvo – _Dirigíos al sur_ – yo puedo hacerlo – _y acariciad las remotas aguas _- ¡YO PUEDO HACERLO!

- ¡Shakkahou!

----------------------

- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? – dijo una voz lejana.

- No lo sé. Es solo un académico, pero esa potencia… - dijo otra, cada vez más cercana -. No me lo explico.

Aiolos abrió los ojos. Su mirada desenfocada observó sus alrededores, pero no los reconoció. Las voces seguían sonando, pero no entendía lo que decían. Provenían de detrás de una cortina. Levantó su mano y se tocó la cabeza, lo que le arrancó un gemido de dolor al rozar la herida.

- ¡Ah!, ya estás despierto – dijo uno de los hombres que había aparecido, retirando la cortina. Era el instructor.

- ¿Qué…, qué ha pasado?

- No lo recuerdas.

- No.

- Durante la instrucción sufriste un accidente. Te caíste al suelo, golpeándote la cabeza, a causa de la onda expansiva de tu hechizo.

- ¿Mi hechizo? – repitió Aiolos, sin entender nada -. Pero, si hace días que no me sale ninguno durante los ejercicios.

- Pues, parece que hoy no ha sido así – le dijo el instructor con una sonrisa en los labios -. No solo eso. Tus compañeros aseguran que no te escucharon recitar la invocación, solo el nombre de la técnica.

- Pero, eso es imposible. Solo soy un estudiante – dijo Aiolos. Entonces, recordó lo que había sentido y escuchado. En voz baja dijo -. ¿Será posible?

- ¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó el instructor.

- Nada, señor. Sólo necesito descansar.

Ante estas palabras, el shinigami de la cuarta división que lo vigilaba, echó con pocos miramientos a los instructores, cerrando la cortina después.

- Una cosa más – dijo el instructor, volviendo a abrir la cortina, pese a la mirada asesina del shinigami de la cuarta división -. La capitana de la decimotercera división quiere hablar contigo una vez te recuperes. Descansa, Aiolos – y se fue dejando al joven shinigami con la boca abierta.

**Fin del Prólogo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Despertó en la enfermería. Hoy era el último día que pasaría allí. Por la tarde le darían el alta. Eso significaba que por la tarde se entrevistaría con la capitana de la decimotercera división. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras pensaba porque le tenía que pasar a él. Una entrevista con un capitán no debía de ser muy agradable. Tanto poder tenía que ser aterrador. Sin embargo, el que fuese con la de la decimotercera división, era algo que rebajaba un poco el grado de peligrosidad. ¡No era como si fuese a entrevistarse con la de la decimoprimera división! Además, estaba aquí gracias, precisamente, a una shinigami de esa división.

----------------------

Estaba rodeado. Al final lo habían atrapado. En ningún momento había pensado que lo cogerían, pese a sus amenazas. Había salido bien parado de situaciones parecidas demasiadas veces, como para tomarse en serio sus amenazas. Primer error. El cabecilla de la banda no era alguien que se olvidase de los que le robaban. Segundo error. Tampoco era alguien que se olvidase de quien se burlaba de su aspecto. Por todo esto, ahora se encontraba en una situación más que preocupante. Su única arma era un palo de madera, que nada tenía que hacer, frente a los cuchillos que manejaban sus perseguidores. Y mucho menos, frente a la katana que portaba el jefe.

- Así que aquí estás, mocoso – le dijo el jefe sonriendo, mientras manoseaba la empuñadura de su arma -. Debería matarte primero pero, creo que dejaré que mis chicos te corten primero algún que otro dedo, la nariz…, tal vez las orejas. ¿Qué decís, chicos?

- Yo la nariz – dijo una de los esbirros, un tipo enorme que despedía un olor francamente repugnante.

- Yo los dedos – dijo otro bajito y con poco más de dos dientes adornando su sonrisa.

- Para mí las orejas – dijo el último. Un tío que le había parecido serio, hasta la mención de las mutilaciones, que había ocasionado un cambio bastante fuerte en su aspecto. Ahora las babas le caían por la barbilla, ante la perspectiva de poder mutilar al chico y escuchar sus gritos.

Aiolos agarró con más fuerza el palo que empuñaba, mientras miraba a los cuatro, esperando quien sería el primero en atacarle. Los tres esbirros comenzaron a moverse en círculos alrededor suyo, mientras se reían. Aiolos giraba sobre si mismo, en un intento de tener a los tres controlados. No sentía miedo. Al contrario, en su interior había algo que lo impelía a mostrarse atrevido y le daba confianza. De repente todos se abalanzaron contra él. Rápidamente dio un saltó hacia arriba, haciendo que los tres chocasen entre ellos. Luego aterrizó sobre los tres y saltó hacia un lado alejándose del cuchillo del más grande. Una sonrisa empezó a iluminar su rostro. Los tres se levantaron y volvieron a formar un círculo en torno a él.

Ahora su táctica era distinta. Atacaban de uno en uno, haciendo amagos, acercándose cada vez más. Aiolos desviaba las hojas con el palo, mientras lo iban acorralando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran cercarlo completamente, alzó el palo y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza del mellado, distrayéndole y pudiendo escapar de la trampa. Pero se había olvidado del jefe. Y eso fue otro error más. Antes de que se diese cuenta, lo tenía detrás de él agarrándole por el cuello y ahogándolo.

- Te pillé – le susurró el jefe en el oído -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo no soy como esos tres.

Aiolos se debatía mientras el hombre apretaba su presa sobre el cuello, privándole del aire. Cuando parecía que iba a morir allí, una voz habló a Aiolos desde su interior, instándole a luchar.

_- Utiliza mis poderes, Raijin – _le decía la voz_ -. Haz que corra el relámpago._

Una luz surgió en su mente y una mujer alada le tendió las manos. Aiolos estiró las suyas hasta rozar los dedos de la mujer. Entonces, una corriente eléctrica surgió de su cuerpo, pasando al de su atacante, y obligándole a soltarle, entre gemidos de dolor.

- ¡Serás! – dijo el jefe mientras se frotaba las manos -. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, niñato?

Aiolos, lo miraba desafiante, con el palo extendido frente a él. Preparado para atacar.

- Pensaba que no tendría que hacerlo, pero veo que al final si que la tendré que usar – dijo mientras desenvainaba la katana. Rápidamente se acercó a Aiolos y con un movimiento cortó el palo en dos. Aiolos tiró lo restos de su arma y encaró al hombre. No iba a morir como un cobarde.

- ¿Preparado para morir? – le preguntó el hombre, mientras alzaba la katana y la dejaba caer a continuación sobre el indefenso Aiolos, que cerró los ojos. La hoja nunca llegó a su destino. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Aiolos vio delante suyo a una mujer vestida con un informe negro. Tenía el pelo ondulado de color castaño. Eso y una horquilla con tres cadenas con cuentas de cristal, era todo lo que Aiolos veía de su salvadora. Sorprendentemente, le habían bastado dos dedos para parar la katana. Sin apenas esfuerzo, detenía el embate del hombre, que sudaba por el esfuerzo de intentar que la espada siguiese su curso.

Con un movimiento de los dedos, partió la hoja de la katana, ante el asombró de Aiolos y de los otros cuatro. Luego, sin que apenas lo advirtiesen, desenvainó su arma y, como si de un dios de la muerte en la tierra se tratase, desapareció y fue matando a cada uno de los rufianes, volviendo al instante a donde se encontraba Aiolos, con la espada nuevamente envainada, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Aiolos y le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos color miel que lo miraban divertidos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó -. Te has defendido bien.

- Si, estoy bien – respondió receloso Aiolos -. ¿Lo ha visto todo?

- No. Sólo el final – le contestó mientras volvía a sonreír, sin dejarse intimidar por el tono del chico -. Tienes un gran poder.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. ¿Te gustaría entrar en la academia de shinigamis?

- ¿Usted, es shinigami? – preguntó interesado, dejando a un lado la desconfianza -. ¿Qué si quiero ingresar?

- Eso mismo – le dijo la shinigami sonriendo aún más.

- ¡Sí!

Aiolos siguió a la shinigami, mientras flotaba como en una nube. Mientras caminaba tras ella, le parecía como si su alma eliminase el frío de su corazón, la desconfianza y el miedo. Sólo le importaba una cosa ahora. Sería shinigami. Y eso eliminaba lo demás. Al menos por un tiempo.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Otaka Mizu – le dijo la shinigami volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo, sonriendo con sus labios y sus ojos dorados.

----------------------

- Bueno, ya puedes irte.

- Gracias por todo – dijo Aiolos inclinándose ante la oficial de la cuarta división.

- Es nuestro trabajo – le respondió ella -. Por cierto, te esperan fuera. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Aiolos salió de la enfermería, preguntándose quien sería el que le esperaba. Iba distraído mientras caminaba, por lo que no vio al shinigami, que le esperaba apoyado en la pared. Se paró un momento y miró por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que detrás suyo, alguien le miraba, conteniendo la risa. De repente, sintió algo y dio un salto alejándose, mientras se daba la vuelta. Allí delante suyo estaba ella. Sonreía, como la otra vez. Aiolos, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza en una reverencia.

- Bah, no hagas esas cosas – le dijo la shinigami. Aiolos recordó que su nombre era Mizu -. No soy una capitana. No tienes que ser tan formal.

- De acuerdo – dijo él -. Esto,... ¿eres tú la que me esperaba?

- Sipe, soy yo. Sígueme.

Empezó a andar, mientras Aiolos la seguía. Salieron de la enfermería y abandonaron la cuarta división, dirigiéndose hacia la decimotercera. Conforma iban caminando, se encontraban con otros shinigamis, que saludaban a su acompañante.

- ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó.

- Sí.

- No deberías. La taicho Kuroikawa Ela es muy amable y su fukutaicho también – le dijo sonriendo.

- Ya – dijo él. Y añadió poco convencido muy bajo -. Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Qué decías?

- Nada, nada – se apresuró a decir, mientras enrojecía.

Finalmente llegaron a la división. Nada más entrar, Aiolos se llevó una profunda y buena impresión de la división. Todos con los que se cruzaron parecían felices y hablaban animadamente entre ello, mientras los saludaban al pasar. Definitivamente, era una división que transmitía felicidad y tranquilidad. O eso era la primera impresión. De repente se escuchó un trueno procedente de uno de los almacenes que había a la derecha de la entrada de la división. Menos de un segundo después, una nube de polvo empezó a salir de ese mismo almacén y, dentro de ella, un shinigami con gafas que tosía mientras intentaba evitar ahogarse con el polvo. Tenía el pelo blanco por el polvo, pero se podía ver que en realidad era castaño y peinado en punta. Aiolos se detuvo mientras miraba alucinado lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, mientras Mizu se reía a carcajadas. El shinigami se acercó a los dos, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje y con un enfado más que aparente.

- No vuelvo a acceder a practicar con ella Kidoh nunca más – iba mascullando.

- Chiffi, así que es eso – le dijo Mizu al shinigami, mientras seguía riéndose -. Parece que nunca aprenderás.

- A partir de ahora sí. Que se busque a otro – dijo levantando la voz -. Yo estoy harto. ¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalando con el dedo a Aiolos que adoptó al instante una actitud a la defensiva. Al tenerlo cerca, pudo observa que tenía los ojos oscuros, muy oscuros.

- Es un académico. La taicho quiere hablar con él – le respondió la shinigami -. Al parecer ha sorprendido a los instructores con un conjuro bastante poderoso. ¿No es así? – añadió girándose hacia Aiolos.

- No fue para tanto – dijo él cohibido.

- Vamos no seas modesto – dijo una voz de mujer procedente de detrás de Chiffi -. Estar una semana obteniendo pobres resultados en los entrenamientos y, de buenas a primeras, reventar una pared con un Shakkahou, no es ninguna tontería.

- Taicho – saludaron los dos shinigamis cuando una mujer, que también se sacudía el polvo de las ropas, se acercó a ellos. Vestía un uniforme bastante escotado, por el que se veía un colgante de color rojo sangre. Sus ojos verdes, muy grandes, lo miraban con interés, mientras se terminaba de sacudir el polvo del pelo rubio oscuro, largo hasta la espalda.

- Tú debes de ser Aiolos – dijo ella -. Yo soy Kuroikawa Ela, taicho de la decimotercera división. Estos que ves son Lodging Blackhorn, sexto oficial, aunque puedes llamarlo Chiffi y ella es mi fukutaicho Otaka Mizu.

Ante la mención del rango de la que había sido hasta entonces su acompañante, Aiolos se quedó sorprendido. La sorpresa pasó rápidamente a algo muy parecido al terror, por la presencia de dos shinigamis con los rangos más altos de toda la sociedad de almas, además de un oficial, y no poca desconfianza, por haber sido engañado.

- Sí, lo soy.

- Sí, taicho – le corrigió Mizu con una sonrisa.

- Sí, taicho. Soy Raijin Aiolos – dijo él mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada asesina a Mizu -. El instructor me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo.

- Así es. Ven conmigo – dijo ella, y volviéndose hacia Chiffi le dijo -. Por cierto, Chiffi, mañana espero que vuelvas a practicar conmigo el Kidoh. Ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado y practicarlo con alguien me ayuda a no aburrirme.

- Sí, taicho – suspiró Chiffi, mientras Mizu comenzaba otra vez a reírse mientras seguía a Ela y a Aiolos hacia el cuartel. Justo cuando pasó al lado del shinigami, Mizu le guiño el ojo.

- No decías que no entrenarías más con ella – le susurró con maldad y echó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos y evitar el puñetazo de Chiffi.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la división, Aiolos no paraba de pensar en que podría querer una capitana de él, un simple académico. Romper una pared con un hechizo tampoco es tanto, se decía a si mismo. Finalmente llegaron al despacho de Ela. La taicho lo hizo pasar y le dijo que se sentase en la silla que había frente a su mesa. Ella se sentó enfrente de él con la mesa en medio. Mizu se quedó fuera, mientras cerraba las puertas. Aiolos miró como las cerraba y le lanzó una mirada de ayuda, que Mizu desechó con una sonrisa. Se volvió y encaró a la capitana.

- Supongo que estarás deseando saber porque te he llamado, Aiolos. Bien, pues te lo voy a explicar.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

- ¿Aún siguen hablando? – preguntó un shinigami de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

- Sí, Dead – le respondió Mizu.

- Ya llevan mucho rato. Él sólo es un académico – razonó Dead -. No entiendo que puede querer Ela de él.

- Dead, pudo realizar un hechizo sin invocarlo – le dijo Chiffi.

- Bah, eso no es para tanto – dijo el shinigami con un tono de pretendida indeferencia.

- ¿Estás celoso? – le acusó Mizu mirándole con esa sonrisa picarona que tanto usaba.

- Claro que no – repuso el aludido y se marchó ofendido.

- No te enfades – le gritó Mizu mientras se marchaba -. Sólo era una broma.

- Déjalo Mizu – le dijo Chiffi que estaba con ellos -. Ya sabes que el tema de la capitana es especial para Dead. Además, sabes que siempre ha querido ser fukutaicho, y es muy sensible ante las bromas que le haces. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber como tratarlo.

- Lo sé. Pero tampoco es para tomárselo así, digo yo – respondió ella haciendo un puchero -. No es culpa mía que Ela me eligiese a mí.

- No, no lo es – dijo Chiffi mientras se alejaba también, dando un suspiro.

- Pero, ¿qué he dicho ahora? – se lamentaba Mizu, cuando un grito surgió de la habitación a su espalda, seguido de un ruido parecido al paso de un vendaval. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y entró mientras desenfundaba su zanpakutou y la liberaba, de forma automática, con el grito de ¡¡Haz temblar los cielos, Koetatsu!! E hizo bien en liberarla.

La katana desapareció en un brillo metálico, mientras la luz tomaba la forma de un triangulo y se colocaba en su brazo, como si de un escudo se tratase. Gracias a las habilidades de defensa de la zanpakutou pudo esquivar un relámpago que se dirigía justo hacia ella, como si de forma deliberada quisiera atacarle, desviándolo hacia arriba. El relámpago chocó contra el techo de la estancia, arrancando un trozo y levantando una nube de polvo. Dos personas tosían en la estancia pero, había una más tendida en el suelo, entre los escombros. Una figura que no se movía ni parecía respirar.

---------------------

Aiolos miraba al paisaje que se veía desde la ventana detrás de la capitana Ela, mientras esperaba a que ella comenzase a hablar. No se atrevía a mirarla directamente. Demasiadas historias sobre su poder corrían por la academia, como para que se encontrase a gusto en su presencia. Se sentaba tensó y alerta en la silla, mientras aguardaba. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y se decidió a mirarla a los ojos. Esos mismos ojos, verdes como la esmeralda y muy grandes, de la capitana lo miraban con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para acallar la risa. Eso hizo que Aiolos, se sonrojase, lo que provocó que al final, sin poder contenerse, ella empezará a reírse, suavemente.

- No debes temer nada, Aiolos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa -. No voy a comerte ni nada de eso.

- …

- ¿No me crees? – le dijo ella aparentando disgusto, y como comentándolo a otra persona siguió hablando mientras miraba al techo -. No sabía que tuviera tan mala reputación en la academia.

- Eh,…capitana, no es eso – dijo Aiolos muy apurado -. No era mi intención el ofenderla. Es sólo que estoy un poco nervioso.

- Ya veo. Lo comprendo – dijo ella. En ese instante la sensación de que había sido engañado para que hablase, inundó a Aiolos, que volvió a sonrojarse -. Bueno, ya está todo aclarado, ¿no?

- Sí, capitana.

- Bien, pues vamos a lo que nos ocupa.

- …

- Ya veo que no eres muy hablador – le dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia él -. Bueno pues hablaré yo. Me encanta hacerlo.

- …

- Veras, quizá no te lo parezca, pero el hecho de que Mizu estuviese allí cuando te atacaban aquella vez, no es por casualidad.

- …

- ¿Sorprendido? Me imagino que si – dijo ella al ver la cara que ponía el joven -. Pero es así. La causa del interés que tenemos en ti es a causa de tu poder.

- … ¿poder? – pudo articular al fin Aiolos, muy nervioso.

- Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprendes? - dijo ella -. Estás en la academia de shinigamis y ya has visto lo que puedes hacer. Es obvio que posees poder.

- Lo sé. Pero no creo que sea para tanto – dijo él.

- Creo que eso no lo puedes decidir tú.

- …

- Verás. No sólo tienes poder, sino que tienes bastante poder. Debes aceptar ese hecho y volverte más fuerte. Tan fuerte que puedas proteger a las personas que te importan de…

- Yo no tengo a nadie – le cortó él, con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo – dijo ella -. Lo siento.

- No se preocupe. No es culpa suya – dijo Aiolos restándole importancia, mientras desaparecía el brillo de su mirada. Al volver a mirar a la capitana vio que los ojos verdes de la mujer lo miraban de una manera extraña, que lo incomodaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que saltar -. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, nada. No te preocupes. Bueno – prosiguió Ela, como si nada hubiera pasado -, ahora que ya hemos aclarado esto, tengo una proposición que hacerte.

- …

- ¿No te interesa? – le pinchó ella al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Sí. Me interesa.

- Bien. Así me gusta – dijo sonriendo -. Verás, me gustaría que mientras estés en la academia te esfuerces al máximo para aprender todo lo que puedas y que cuando te licencies, solicites entrar en esta división.

- … ¿me está diciendo que me quiere aquí?

- Así es – dijo ella apoyándose en el respaldo -. ¿Por qué no iba a querer que entrases aquí? Ya te he dicho que creo en tu potencial. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? – le preguntó mientras pensaba en que no quería que ninguna otra división se lo quitase -. ¿Aceptas?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Me alegro. Además de esto quiero hablar contigo de una cosa más.

- Usted dirá, capitana.

- Quiero que intentes recordar que sentiste antes de realizar el hechizo.

- No se si puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Estoy seguro de que hallarás la forma.

- Está bien – accedió el joven no muy convencido.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar. Pasaron unos minutos y empezó a sentirse un poco idiota. Su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en cosas de lo más tontas. Al final, harto ya, gritó en silencio para que las voces se callaran. Que sólo quedaran los sentimientos. Desechó los inútiles: sus miedos, su desconfianza, el frío de su alma. Debía encontrar esa calidez que lo había inundado aquella vez. No lo encontraba. El vacío lo rodeaba. La negrura invadía sus ojos, su mente, su alma. Se ahogaba.

De repente sintió como algo le rozaba la mano. Era algo cálido. Sintió como rozaba sus dedos, subía por sus brazos y llegaba a su cara. Con un leve roce, eliminó las tinieblas. Abrió los ojos a una luz brillante, calida. En el centro de aquella luz, una figura de mujer aguardaba. Brillante, alada, vestida de negro. Le sonreía. Le tendía las manos. Aiolos alargó las suyas y rozó la punta de los dedos de la mujer. Y entonces ocurrió. El poder corrió por su cuerpo, llenándolo, abrazándolo, dejándose abrazar. Y abrió los ojos.

A su alrededor los relámpagos surgían de su cuerpo, en todas direcciones. No podía controlarlo. Vio a Ela enfrente de él. Hablándole. Pero él no escuchaba. Los rayos seguían surgiendo de sus manos, de su espalda, de sus ojos. Atacaban a Ela, él intentaba detenerlos pero le era imposible. En sus entrañas la presión de un grito crecía hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y lo liberó, dejándolo huir por su garganta.

De repente a su espalda oyó una voz, no entendió lo que decía pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar entenderlo, su cuerpo giró, para encararla. Aiolos sintió como ocurría, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Vio a Mizu, con un extraño escudo en el brazo, que crecía, protegiéndola. Como en un sueño, vio como alzaba su brazo y liberaba los rayos contra ella. Pero rebotaron en el escudo y golpearon el techo sobre ellos. Luego solo hubo oscuridad.

------------------

- Taicho, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Mizu a Ela, muy afectada.

- Sí. No me ha alcanzado ninguno - dijo ella -. Es Aiolos quien está herido. El techo de ha derrumbado justo encima de él.

Las dos shinigamis se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Aiolos. Retiraron unos cuantos cascotes de su cuerpo y se agacharon junto a él. Ela puso su mano sobre el corazón de Aiolos.

- Aún vive – dijo visiblemente aliviada -. Su energía espiritual sigue alimentando su vida. Pero debemos llevarlo de inmediato a la enfermería.

- Sí. Yo lo llevaré – dijo Mizu y lo cogió en brazos mientras desaparecía haciendo uso del shunpa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó una shinigami con el pelo castaño muy largo, acompañada de otros dos. -. Hemos escuchado un estruendo enorme y hemos venido lo más rápido posible.

- Gracias, Teia – dijo Ela, mientras se levantaba -. Ya ha pasado todo. Sólo ha sido un pequeño percance con Aiolos.

- "Pequeño" – dijo uno de los shinigamis, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros -. Más bien parece que hubiera habido una pelea aquí.

- Algo así, Manta Kun. Algo así.

- Cuéntenos que ha pasado, capitana – intervino el último de los tres, de ojos azules y cabello grisáceo -. ¿Ese Aiolos no es el académico que invocó un hechizo sin decirlo?

- Ese mismo, Jaripeich. Al parecer tiene más poder del que yo pensaba. Le he pedido que recordase que sintió aquella vez y lo ha recordado. Eso seguro. Pero ha perdido el control y…, ya veis. Este es el resultado.

- Ya vemos, sí – dijeron los tres a coro.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

- Bien, que podéis contarme de la misión – les preguntó Ela a los tres shinigamis -. ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

- No. Ni rastro del Menos – le respondió Teia mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Pero los de la doce dijeron que estaba allí.

- Sí, eso dijeron – replicó Jaripeich -. Pero ya sabe, taicho, que a veces no son muy de fiar.

- Eso es verdad – reconoció la capitana mientras sonreía para si misma recordando múltiples situaciones.

- Lo que si hemos visto, es un gran movimiento de Hollows de bajo nivel – le informó Manta Kun -. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a varios de ellos.

- ¿De verás? – dijo la taicho -. Contadme que ha pasado.

Y eso hicieron mientras se alejaban del despacho.

------------------

Mizu llegó rápidamente a la cuarta división y entro rauda, con el cuerpo inerte de Aiolos en sus brazos. Al principio no vio a nadie, así que se adentró aún más en la división, hasta que se topo con un grupo de shinigamis.

- ¡Hey, vosotros! –les dijo y se volvieron para ver quien les llamaba -. Necesito que me ayudéis. Ha sufrido un accidente y está inconsciente – les dijo mientras alzaba un poco a Aiolos para que lo vieran.

- Ven por aquí. Rápido – le dijeron ellos mientras entraban en una sala a su izquierda -. Ponlo aquí – le dijeron mientras uno de ellos señalaba una cama. Mizu lo deposito en la cama y se alejo un poco para que los shinigamis pudieran examinarlo sin problemas.

- Será mejor que salgas de aquí – le dijo uno de lo shinigamis mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

- Pero, es que…

- Nada de peros. Ya mandaremos un mensaje a su división. No se preocupe no parece grave – y la echó de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- Será posible – suspiró y se marchó a su división.

----------------

_De nuevo esa luz que le envolvía. Cálida y protectora. _

_De nuevo esos ojos dorados en los que se pierde._

_De nuevo esas manos rozando su piel, descargas de energía recorriendo su cuerpo._

_De nuevo esa voz, llamándole, suave como el terciopelo._

Abre los ojos a un espacio vacío, negro como sus ojos. Flota en un mundo de tinieblas, que le resulta muy familiar.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Ju, ju. ¿No lo reconoces? – pregunta una voz que proviene de todas direcciones y de su interior a la vez.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Me decepcionas Aiolos – le reprochó la voz con un atisbo de burla -. Pensaba que ya habrías notado mi presencia.

- ¿Tú presencia? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Tsk, pues porque estoy dentro de ti. Formo parte de tu alma y sobre todo porque últimamente no hago más que ayudarte – le respondió enfadada.

- … ¡Tú!

- Yo.

- ¿Eres quién me está ayudando?

- En efecto. Es mi poder el que usaste cuando te enfrentaste a esos ladrones. Y fue mi poder del que te valiste para esa gran invocación y…

-…también es tu poder el que casi hiere a Mizu y a la capitana.

- En realidad sí. Pero eso fue culpa tuya, por no saber controlarlo – dijo a la defensiva la voz.

- Ya veo. Pretendes que pueda controlar algo de lo que no sabía que estaba haciendo uso – dijo Aiolos bastante cabreado.

- Bueno, eso es agua pasada – dijo la voz cambiando de tema -. Ahora es hora de que me permitas despertar.

…_Aiolos…_

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Te están llamando. Debes despertar.

…_Aiolos…_

- Pero, no olvides que yo estoy aquí. Debes ser capaz de invocarme. Mi nombre es…

- ¡Aiolos!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara del instructor justo delante de sus ojos, llamándole mientras le zarandeaba.

- ¡Ah! Ya estás despierto – dijo mientras dejaba de moverlo -. Siento haber sido tan brusco pero parecías estar soñando algo no muy agradable.

- No era nada – dijo con voz cansada todavía entre el sueño y la realidad, mientras se incorporaba -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Has vuelto a perder el control – le empezó a explicar el anciano shinigami -. Parece ser que la capitana Kuroikawa te forzó demasiado y perdiste el control de tus poderes. El techo del despacho se desprendió y te golpeaste con algunos cascotes.

- Pero, ¿ella está bien?

- Claro que sí – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Menos mal – suspiró Aiolos y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

- Bueno, ahora que he visto que estás bien, me marcho y te dejo descansar. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Una vez se hubo marchado el instructor, Aiolos siguió tendido en la cama pensando en lo que había soñado unos instantes antes. Si es que lo había soñado. Tenía la sensación de que todo era cierto. Finalmente el sueño le venció y se hundió en él, agradecido.

Varios días después todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Aiolos siguió asistiendo a la academia, esforzándose al máximo en aprender a escuchar esa voz misteriosa que le hablaba a veces en sueños. Pero los resultados no eran muy satisfactorios en ese tema.

---------------------

Unos meses después del incidente en el despacho de la capitana Kuroikawa, los académicos se estaban preparando para una nueva incursión al mundo humano, acompañados de algunos alumnos de cursos superiores. Uno de ellos era Aiolos que pertenecía ya al último curso pese a ser algo más joven de lo que debiera. Sus habilidades le habían permitido hacerlo. Pese a ello, no se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, pues aunque había podido hablar con la voz de su interior, aún no era capaz de conseguir liberar su zanpakuto, que hacía poco había conseguido. Según los instructores era por falta de comunicación.

_Tsk, que sabrán ellos. Lo único que ocurre es que alguien que yo me sé no quiere cederme su poder._

Partieron una mañana fría y húmeda en el Seireitei. Los alumnos se agolpaban unos junto a los otros, muchos de ellos tiritando por el frío y, todavía, por ciertas dosis de nerviosismo. Aiolos estaba sentado en el suelo, disfrutando del frío y de un ánimo bastante calmado. La zanpakuto reposaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos la rozaban levemente. Una cinta unía los extremos de la zanpakuto y se cerraba con un pequeño broche circular con el símbolo del cielo, _ten_, grabado en su superficie. Ese broche era algo que había encontrado colgado de su cuello cuando despertó en el Rukongai, pero como muchas otras cosas sobre su pasado, no recordaba que significaba, sólo que era algo importante para él.

- Bien, ya estamos listos – dijo uno de los estudiantes mayores, compañero de Aiolos -. Iros acercando a la puerta e ir entrando de uno en uno después de mí.

El shinigami desapareció por la puerta y los académicos fueron entrando tras él. Cuando el último de ellos hubo traspasado el umbral, Aiolos, con su testaruda zanpakuto colgada en la espalda, y otra estudiante más, cerraron la marcha.

Salieron a una zona despejada. A su alrededor no se veía casi ningún árbol. Bajo sus pies se extendía una superficie de hierba verde y saludable que se movía al son de una ligera brisa.

_Es perfecto para los novatos. Aquí es difícil que nos sorprendan._

- Bien. Vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos. Diez de vosotros irán con cada uno de nosotros. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Hai!

Se organizaron los grupos y cada uno se dirigió a una dirección. Aiolos guiaba su grupo en dirección norte.

- Los de la división doce nos han comunicado que por esta zona se han detectado algunos hollows de bajo nivel. Nuestra tarea consiste en encontrarlos y que vosotros intentéis eliminarlos – les iba explicando mientras andaban -. Las Asauchi que portáis no tienen ninguna habilidad como zanpakuto, pero serán suficientes para acabar con este tipo de hollows. En el caso de que haya problemas quiero que regreséis al punto de encuentro sin demora. No os hagáis los valientes. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Hai! - dijeron todos los académicos, por cuyas mentes en ningún momento se les había pasado otra cosa que huir si había problemas.

Siguieron caminando sin encontrar nada reseñable. Ni un resto de energía espiritual de los hollows. Conforme avanzaban la situación era más rara. El paisaje se volvió monótono. La hierba verde lo cubría todo alrededor y en el cielo no había ni una nube. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor pero, extrañamente, no lo sentían en su piel. Era como si algo lo apantallase. Aiolos empezó a preocuparse cuando reparó en algunos detalles inquietantes. Llegado un momento, la zona por donde caminaban presentaba signos de presencia humana. La hierba estaba aplastada y se observaban, en ella, las huellas de un grupo de personas. Observando dichas huellas se podía deducir que el grupo que las había producido era de…once personas.

Cuando el sentido de ese hecho se reveló claro en la mente de Aiolos ya era demasiado tarde.

- Atención, escuchadme todos – se dirigió al grupo de estudiantes -. Creo que hemos caído en una trampa. Estad alerta.

- _Ya es tarde, ju, ju, ju._

De repente, uno de los estudiantes salió volando, entre gritos de dolor, mientras chorros de sangre salían de su cuerpo manchando los uniformes de sus compañeros. Los demás asieron sus espadas y se acercaron unos a los otros para intentar protegerse. Los gritos de agonía del shinigami pronto cesaron cuando desapareció en el aire, dejando sólo un rastro carmesí sobre la verde hierba.

- ¡Maldito seas! Sal de donde estés, cobarde.

- _Como quieras._

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Los rayos del sol caían verticales sobre las gotas de sangre, arrancándoles destellos carmesíes que iluminaban las frágiles hojas verdes que cubrían el suelo. Justo donde terminaba el rastro de sangre, en el lugar en el que el desgraciado académico había desaparecido, el aire temblaba mientras, de la nada, aparecía la forma monstruosa de un hollow.

El hollow era algo distinto a los que había visto Aiolos. Su tamaño era bastante menor y su máscara estaba partida. Entre los dos trozos blancos se vislumbraban, en las sombras, unos ojos rojos llenos de hambre y maldad. Su reiatsu surgió en ese momento, sorprendiendo a los académicos, algunos de los cuales cayeron al suelo como si acarreasen una pesada losa.

_Esto es malo. No he podido sentir su energía espiritual hasta que ha decidido liberarla. ¿Qué es?_

_- ¿Quién va a morir primero? – _preguntó el hollow sacando la lengua para relamerse_ -. Mmm, tu reiatsu huele de maravilla – _dijo dirigiéndose a Aiolos_ -. Tú serás el último._

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – contestó el joven shinigami, que desenvainó la zanpakuto apuntándola hacia el ser -. Aquí el único que va a morir eres tú.

_- Ja, ja, ja. Eres valiente. Pero no te servirá de nada contra mí._

El hollow desapareció de nuevo y con él su reiatsu. Aiolos se movía a ciegas por el terreno intentando percibirlo. Los académicos se revolvían nerviosos mirando para todos lados.

- No os alejéis de mí – les dijo Aiolos -, y estad muy atentos.

_- Es inútil._

Otro shinigami, uno de los que estaba más alejado, voló hacia atrás, arrastrado por el hollow sin que Aiolos pudiera evitarlo. Más sangre manchó la alfombra verde y nuevos gritos resonaron en el espacio abierto.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo adelantarme a sus movimientos. Así no podré mantenerlos con vida. Al menos Hanataroü y Kris pueden liberar su zanpakuto, aunque no la tengan totalmente controlada y esta es su última misión antes de ingresar en una división. Pero yo…Mierda, necesito ayuda._

Un golpe tremendo lanzó a Aiolos por los aires mientras en su pecho tres heridas surgían por arte de magia y la sangre corría por su barriga manchando su uniforme. Con un ruido sordo aterrizó en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra. Los gritos de otro shinigami acompañaron a Aiolos a la inconsciencia.

-------------------------

_Una vez más ella tendía sus brazos hacia él, acogiéndolo en el seno de su luz dorada y cálida._

- Ya está bien, maldito crío estúpido – una voz femenina surgió en su mente mientras Aiolos abría los ojos al espacio vacío que tantas veces había visitado ya, hasta ahora siempre infructuosamente. La voz sonaba bastante enfadada. Pero Aiolos aún lo estaba más.

- ¿Qué ya está bien? Por tu cabezonería todos esos shinigamis están muriendo. Por no darme tu poder yo no puedo hacer nada. ¡Me oyes! – gritó con las lágrimas derribando la barrera de sus párpados -. ¡Nada!

- No tienes mi poder porque no eres merecedor de él – le dijo ella fríamente -. Al menos hasta ahora.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó indignado -. Aún no he sufrido lo suficiente. No he perdido todo lo que tengo que perder. ¡Vas a dejar que maten a todos mis compañeros porque soy un inútil! Creo que eres tú la que no merece el poder que me quieres otorgar.

- Eso ha dolido Raijin – le dijo ella -. Sin embargo, creo que ya es hora de que te ceda mi poder. Pero que quede claro que lo hago por ellos. Aún has de demostrarme que lo mereces.

- …Tonta – susurró Aiolos que había entendido lo que se escondía tras esas palabras cortantes -. Gracias. No te decepcionaré.

_Lo sé…_

--------------------------------

El hollow se acercaba a otro shinigami. Cuatro cuerpos yacían en el suelo, dispersos por la hierba, más roja que verde. Aún estaban con vida aunque pronto su energía espiritual se extinguiría.

Aiolos despertó en medio del caos. Los académicos corrían desesperados alejándose de los cuerpos, intentando evadir a la muerte invisible. Dos de ellos estaban arrodillados al lado de Aiolos y suspiraron aliviados cuando lo vieron abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, al mirarle, el brillo en los ojos del shinigami, los asustó. El rayo corría libre por las pupilas de Aiolos y conforme se levantaba un aura relampagueante rodeaba su cuerpo. Recogió la zanpakuto del suelo y la empuñó con fuerza, mientras la electricidad recorría la hoja, haciéndola brillar.

_Ya es la hora. _

_Mi poder es tuyo desde ahora y para siempre. _

_Yo soy tú. _

_Tú eres yo._

_Somos uno. _

_El relámpago es tu alma._

_Libérala y que corra libre e ilumine las tinieblas._

- ¡Onmitsuka ni kurikaeshi, kurikaesu odomaki e, tuburabu wa tasu to ware wa tou tame. Shippûjinrai! - _Repito susurrando, repito, hilvanando mis palabras e inquiero el nombre de quien me visita_, _Rápido y Violento como un Rayo_.

El ambiente alrededor de Aiolos se cargó de estática. En su nuca el símbolo del relámpago surgió, brillante, como la vez anterior. Pero esta vez permanecería allí para siempre.

Nubes oscuras taparon el sol y la tormenta se desató. Un rayo escapó de su prisión y relampagueando bajo de los cielos hasta tocar la punta de la espada, uniéndose a los que surgían de los ojos de Aiolos. La zanpakuto brilló y la hoja se hizo más pequeña y dorada, mientras un topacio aparecía en la empuñadura.

- ¡Kôryûha! – la palabra surgió de los labios de Aiolos espontáneamente, sin que supiese como sabía lo que debía decir. Sin embargo, funcionó. La espada volvió a iluminarse y alrededor de Aiolos se levantó una esfera de relámpagos dorados y luz que giraba en torno al shinigami, cubriendo un área de unos dos metros a su alrededor y ocultándolo de la vista.

- Este será tu fin – dijo Aiolos con una voz muy distinta a la habitual, desde el interior de la esfera de luz. Una voz fuerte y decidida. Sin dudas y sin miedo -. Prepárate a morir.

Mientras Aiolos liberaba, al fin el shikai, el hollow había detenido su avance, sorprendido por la cantidad de reiatsu que desprendía el shinigami. Se volvió hacia él y el sabroso olor de Aiolos lo hizo babear y perdió todo juicio que podía tener. Un rugido aterrador surgió de su enorme boca y embistió contra Aiolos a gran velocidad.

El hollow se acercaba rápido hacia Aiolos que se mantenía quieto, con los ojos cerrados, rodeado por los relámpagos y con la espada apuntando al suelo. Justo cuando el vacío iba a alcanzarle, abrió los ojos y los relámpagos se interpusieron entre ambos, alcanzando al hollow que gritó de dolor y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose.

- _Maldito seas shinigami – _dijo el hollow que sangraba por varias heridas, que no cicatrizaban por estar electrificadas -. _Ahora si estoy furioso. Vas a enterarte de lo que es…_

- ¡Shunkou! – gritó Aiolos y un rayo salió despedido de la punta de la espada y alcanzó al vacío antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza, hiriéndolo en un brazo y haciéndole un corte profundo. Mientras había estado hablando, Aiolos había alzado su espada y creado un relámpago que surgió de su punta.

- Basta de charla. Lucha contra mí.

Con un gesto de la mano, los relámpagos a su alrededor desaparecieron y Aiolos movió hacia atrás el pie izquierdo y asiendo con ambas manos la zanpakuto, movió los brazos hasta colocarla en el lado izquierdo, paralela al suelo. Agachó la cabeza y salió disparado hacia delante, con la zanpakuto siempre un poco atrasada. Cuando alcanzó al hollow movió hacia delante sus brazos para clavar la hoja en el cuerpo del vacío. Este se revolvió y pudo esquivar casi todo el ataque, pero Aiolos contraatacó rápidamente y le hirió en el brazo, cortándoselo de cuajo. La sangre salió a chorro del muñón y manchó al shinigami, que desapareció, esquivando un ataque del hollow, para reaparecer un poco más alejado, adoptando su postura original.

- No pareces muy hábil – comentó el shinigami mirando al hollow respirar trabajosamente y sangrar por múltiples heridas -. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya? No necesito atacarte tan de seguido porque mi espada evita que tus heridas se regeneren. Si fueras algo más poderoso quizá podrías contrarrestar el efecto, pero ese no es tu caso, escoria.

- _Ju, ju, ju. Aún no me has vencido. Unas cuantas heridas no impedirán que te mate al final._

------------------

Hanataroü caminaba con paso enérgico en dirección al este después de separarse de Kris y Aiolos. Esta era su última misión antes de poder solicitar el ingreso en el Gotei trece. Quería entrar en la séptima división. Y tenía claro que lo conseguiría, aunque luego allí no fuese más que un novato.

Los académicos le seguían nerviosos y mirando a todos lados. Hanataroü miró hacia atrás y observó las caras de los jóvenes, mientras pensaba en todo lo que él había pasado hasta llegar allí. Su carácter reservado le impedía hablar con los académicos y estaba seguro que gran parte del nerviosismo que estos arrastraban era debido a su presencia sombría. Pero era algo que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

Volvió la cabeza de nuevo al horizonte y aumento un poco el ritmo, de manera que podía escuchar los jadeos detrás de él. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo andando y no ocurría nada. Era extraño pues les habían asegurado que por allí se encontrarían con varios hollows de bajo nivel.

_Siempre igual. Llegará el día en que la doce acierte con alguna de sus predicciones. Pero no creo que esté vivo para verlo._

---------------------

Hacía el sur el paisaje cambiaba por fin y la interminable extensión de hierva verde terminaba en una zona de pequeños árboles frondosos. El grupo de Kris se adentró, no sin precaución, en la foresta.

- Estad atentos – les recomendó la shinigami -. En el bosque somos presa fácil para una emboscada. No os separéis.

Los pájaros cantaban sus melodías entre las ramas y los rayos del sol se colaban entre los huecos que estas dejaban, iluminando el suelo. El sonido de un río lejano acompañaba al crujir de las hojas caídas que pisaban los shinigamis. Parecía un paisaje idílico, pero Kris no se fiaba en absoluto de las apariencias. Toda aquella paz le olía a chamusquina y su instinto rara vez le fallaba. Así pues caminaba atenta a cualquier ruido extraño e iba sondeando los alrededores en busca de rastros de energía espiritual.

Sin embargo, no conseguía detectar nada y eso le ponía nerviosa. Ya hacia rato que debían haberse encontrado con los hollows. Estaba segura de que el lugar que les habían indicado había quedado atrás hacía mucho. Y lo peor es que los shinigamis estaban empezando a cansarse.

_Espero que al final no nos encontremos con nadie o Noirâtre y yo vamos a tener que ocuparnos de todo._

---------------------

- Arf, arf. Mierda, ¿qué está pasando?

_- Te lo advertí. Unas simples heridas no suponen nada. Además, ya has visto que una cosa que me sobran son brazos._

Y tenía razón. Ya le había cortado por lo menos cuatro o cinco brazos, pero seguían apareciendo más. No era regeneración por lo que la técnica de Aiolos no podía evitarlo. Los brazos estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno y su sangre manchaba el suelo alrededor de ambos, mezclándose con la del shinigami, que sangraba por varios cortes, alguno de ellos profundo.

La cosa se complicaba pues el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su concentración y por ser la primera vez que liberaba el shikai, aún no podía controlarlo bien y sino acababa rápido con el vacío, éste desaparecería, dejándole totalmente indefenso.

_Tengo que acabar esto rápido. Pero, estoy tan cansado que no se si podré mantener la liberación por más tiempo._

"_Eres tonto, Aiolos"_

_¡Tú!_

"_Aún te obcecas en tu comportamiento. Tú eres el que se está limitando a sí mismo"_

_¿Por qué dices eso? He conseguido liberar la zanpakuto. He utilizado tu poder._

"_¿A esto le llamas poder? Yo puedo darte mucho más. Tienes que dejarte llevar por él"_

_Lo intento._

"_Es obvio que no lo suficiente. Si quieres sobrevivir a esto debes dejarme tomar el control esta vez."_

_¿Estás segura?_

"_Sí. Es la única solución. Venga, entrégate a mi, como yo me entrego a ti. Se uno conmigo. ¡Hazlo, Raijin!"_

_¡Lo haré!_

"_Muy bien. Vamos a enseñarle a este mamarracho quienes somos"_

**Fin del capítulo 4.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

El río discurría turbulento incrustado entre dos acantilados. En la orilla norte se encontraban Kris y su grupo de académicos. La shinigami se mantenía delante de ellos en un intento de protegerlos. Venían huyendo unos cuantos kilómetros de un hollow que los había sorprendido apareciendo en medio del bosque y atacando a uno de los shinigamis más rezagados. El herido iba ahora acarreado por dos de sus compañeros. Habían conseguido detener la hemorragia pero el rastro de sangre que habían dejado atrás no dejaba lugar a dudas de la gravedad de las heridas. Las garras afiladas del hollow habían desgarrado la espalda del joven académico, dejándole cuatro heridas muy graves.

El cansancio y el terror se mezclaban en las caras de los académicos que respiraban trabajosamente entre Kris y el precipicio que los llevaría a una muerte segura en el río. Estaban acorralados pero ella no tenía pensamiento alguno de rendirse. No iba a morir ese día sin haber podido cumplir ninguno de sus objetivos. Se lo debía a quien le había dado a Noirâtre.

La calma llegó en un instante al bosque. Los pájaros callaron y el viento se detuvo. Hasta el ruido del río, tan estruendoso y cercano momentos antes, había cesado.

_¿Qué está pasando? Es como si estuviéramos dentro de algo que nos aísla del exterior. Pero, ¿qué puede tener un poder así?_

-----------------------

- Refleja, ¡Kagami Satsujin! – Hanataroü liberó su zanpakuto que comenzó a brillar con un resplandor verdoso. Cuando se apagó la luz la hoja de la espada tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de un espejo. Por lo demás era idéntica a su forma sin liberar.

El shinigami alzó la espada, colocándola frente él, para detener el ataque del hollow, que vio como su brazo, un instante antes directo al corazón de Hanataroü rebotaba contra una pared invisible que se había alzado entre ambos.

- _¿Qué significa esto?_

- No vas a poder tocarme con esa fuerza. Ni siquiera rozarme.

El shinigami estaba furioso. Sus ojos verdes relucían llenos de odio hacia aquel monstruo. Un poco más atrás, varios académicos atendían a dos de sus compañeros que habían sido atacados por el vacío sin que pudiesen evitarlo. El monstruo había aparecido de la nada y al intentar huir se habían dado cuenta de que estaban encerrados en una especie de burbuja transparente.

El hollow volvió al ataque. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar a Hanataroü desapareció para caer sobre él desde arriba.

- Es inútil. Ahora sí puedo detectarte y soy bastante más rápido que tú – le dijo mientras interponía, de nuevo, el escudo entre ambos -. Ahora es mi turno.

El shinigami desapareció y menos de un segundo después estaba al lado del hollow, que permanecía en el aire. Le sonrió sarcástico y le embistió con su espada. El vacío detuvo el ataque, pero era tal la fuerza de éste, que salió despedido hacía abajo y se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando se levantó Hanataroü ya estaba allí y volvió a lanzar una estocada, que esta vez acertó en el pecho del hollow. Luego se retiró a su posición inicial, desde donde seguía sonriendo al vacío.

_- Eres bueno, maldito shinigami. Pero has cometido un error. _

- ¿De veras? ¿Cuál es ese error si puede saberse?

_- No haberme matado justo hace un momento_.

La presión espiritual del hollow se incrementó mientras con sus manos asía la máscara de hueso que tapaba su cara y la retiraba hacía abajo dejando a la vista unos ojos negros como el abismo. Hanataroü retrocedió un poco sorprendido por el poder que revelaba ahora el hollow.

_- Ahora vas a morir, shinigami._

------------------

Todo era distinto ahora. Era una sensación extraña. Podía ver, oír, tocar, hablar, mover sus brazos y piernas, pero lo sentía todo como si en realidad su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Al abandonarse al control de su zanpakuto su voluntad se había dividido en dos mitades complementarias que formaban un todo. Un todo que controlaba ahora su cuerpo gracias a ambos.

Se sentía descansado otra vez. Listo para el combate. La fuerza de Shippûjinrai corría por su cuerpo llenándole de calor y eliminando el cansancio.

El vacío lo miraba desde lejos. El aumento de reiatsu de Aiolos lo había sorprendido pero aún no se había dado cuenta del alcance de ese hecho y en su cara solo se reflejaba confianza y seguridad.

"_Sigue pensando que estás débil. Eso es algo que te favorece"_

_Así es. Aprovechémoslo._

"_Me gusta tu cambio de actitud"_

Aiolos sonrió y liberó algo más de poder. Los relámpagos a su alrededor surgieron de nuevo y comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido. Alzando la espada con ambas manos hacia el cielo cerró los ojos, localizó el lugar del que provenía la energía del hollow y bajando la zanpakuto apuntando en dirección al vacío liberó un rayo desde la punta que se dirigió raudo cortando el aire hacia su objetivo. Entonces desapareció.

El hollow esquivó el relámpago con facilidad pero cuando fue atacar al shinigami, éste ya no estaba allí. Sin apenas percibirlo, un instante después se lo encontró justo delante suyo. A costa de otro de sus brazos, consiguió detener el ataque dirigido a su máscara.

Justo cuando el vacío intentaba alejarse del radio de acción de la katana, Aiolos expandió su cuerpo y su espíritu, en un movimiento fluido como el curso de un río, en el que la espada acompañó a su cuerpo consiguiendo cortarle, lentamente, en el torso, hundiendo la hoja y ocasionándole graves heridas.

Un instante después, se revolvió sobre sí mismo, para detener con la zanpakuto el ataque desesperado del hollow, cortándole un brazo más. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Aiolos aprovechó la situación para soltar el brazo en una parábola ascendente, con la que destrozó la máscara del vacío.

Aiolos recogió la funda de la zanpakuto y la envainó, tras limpiarla de la sangre con su uniforme, mientras le daba la espalda a los restos del hollow. Se dirigió hacia los académicos, sangrando por varias heridas y siendo de nuevo él mismo.

- Ya ha acabado todo – dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido se desplomó, inconsciente, ante las caras alucinadas y aliviadas de los miembros de su grupo.

----------------

- ¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde. El académico salió volando hacia atrás, rozando sus ropas los dedos extendidos de Kris, que había intentado salvarle del ataque del hollow. La sangre le salpicó los brazos y la cara mientras el académico la miraba aterrorizada desde el aire.

Ya iban tres. En cada uno de los ataques Kris no había podido predecir donde surgiría el vacío. Éste tenía una capacidad de ocultar su reiatsu increíble. La furia iba llenando a Kris, hasta que parecía que iba a reventar. El maldito hollow estaba intentando desconcentrarla atacando a todos excepto a ella.

- Se acabó. Ya estoy harta – dijo la shinigami -. Ahora te vas a enterar.

Asió con fuerza su zanpakuto de empuñadura azul y amarilla y hoja casi negra. La puso delante de ella y acercándosela un poco le susurró unas palabras.

- Desperézate, Noirâtre – inmediatamente el bosque alrededor se llenó de un tremendo rugido y la espada se transformó en un sable, de estilo árabe, con la hoja fina y larga, que cortaba por ambos lados. Del final de la empuñadura surgió una media luna unida a una cadena, ambas de plata pura.

Se puso en posición de combate, con la espada hacia abajo e intentó localizar al hollow. Múltiples restos de reiatsu flotaban por el área cercana, incluso detrás de ella, sobre el abismo. Con su zanpakuto liberada los sentidos de Kris se magnificaban, gracias al poder de la pantera que residía en ella. Así pues, en este estado si podía detectar al vacío, incluso antes de que atacase. Además su agilidad y sus andares sigilosos se incrementaban, convirtiéndola en una temible adversaria. Pero todo esto, claro está, el hollow lo desconocía. Y como todos los vacíos, éste no destacaba precisamente por ser muy cuidadoso.

De repente, Kris lo detectó al final. Estaba delante de ella, a unos diez metros, expectante. No parecía decidir que hacer. La actitud de la shinigami lo desconcertaba. Su falta de instinto asesino. Su aparente calma.

Puesto que el vacío no parecía querer moverse, Kris decidió tomar la iniciativa y haciendo gala de su capacidad para desaparecer, se desvaneció de repente, para reaparecer justo detrás del hollow y asestándole un corte en la espalda, antes de que este pudiera siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la joven. Luego giró sobre si misma, en el aire, de manera que el colgante impactó en la cabeza del vacío lanzándole hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe.

Cuando el hollow se incorporó, ocultó su reitasu para evitar otro ataque y se dispuso a contraatacar. Kris volvía a estar en la misma posición que al inicio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El vacío se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre la shinigami, que no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que lo tuvo casi encima. Cuando el hollow alargó el brazo, dispuesto a hundirlo en el cuerpo de Kris, y lanzaba ya un grito de triunfo, la joven sonrió levemente y desapareció, ante la sorpresa del monstruo, que solo sintió el lacerante paso de la espada por su espalda y seguidamente por su pecho, cuando apenas si había podido recuperarse del anterior golpe.

Cayó al suelo, sangrando por tres heridas graves y rugiendo de dolor y rabia por la humillación que estaba sufriendo y que en ningún momento se le había ocurrido que tendría que soportar.

- Estás muerto – la voz de la oscuridad surgió de delante suyo y al alzar la cabeza para mirar a la shinigami, sólo vio una hoja negra que caía sobre él, partiendo su máscara en cachitos y trayendo, como le habían anunciado, la muerte.

Luego solo quedó polvo. Polvo que se llevó el viento, al entrar de nuevo en ese espacio hasta entonces vedado para él.

- Vamos a buscar a los otros. Debemos regresar rápido a la Sociedad de Almas. Esto no ha sido normal.

Y el grupo, que llevaba a los dos heridos y al tercero, que había muerto casi en el acto, siguieron a Kris, de vuelta al punto de encuentro.

------------

_Um, es extraño. Ahora si puedo sentir el reiatsu de Kris y de Aiolos. Y parece que están heridos. Tengo que darme prisa con esto._

Hanataroü seguía esquivando los ataques del hollow, aunque alguno que otro había logrado alcanzarle. Empezaba a cansarse y el vacío no paraba de aumentar su presión sobre él. Su zanpakuto seguía protegiéndole de la mayor parte de los ataques, pero pese a que estos le eran devueltos al hollow, éste no parecía notarlo.

Desvió un nuevo ataque del vacío y de un salto se alejó de él. El shinigami respiraba trabajosamente. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo peleando y ninguno de los dos parecía prevalecer. Pero el hollow parecía menos cansado.

Una sonrisa malvada recorría la máscara del monstruo que había notado el cansancio de su oponente. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto en un solo golpe. De repente desapareció. Durante un rato se mantuvo escondido, ocultando su posición al shinigami, esperando que bajase la guardia.

Hanataroü sentía que le estaban tendiendo una trampa. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el vacío se oculto.

_¿Así qué quieres que me confíe? Está bien. Eso haré._

- Nos vamos. Este cobarde ha huido – dijo el shinigami dirigiéndose a los académicos.

- Hai – fue la respuesta de todos, que empezaron a levantarse y a andar llevando a los heridos consigo.

Y entonces apareció. Hanataroü iba por delante de los académicos, siempre intentando ponerse entre ellos y el hollow. Fue el primero en ver a éste. El monstruo apareció enfrente suya, en el aire. Extendió su mano y de ella surgió un rayo blanco que salió disparado hacia el grupo a una velocidad increíble.

_¿Un zero? No, es otra cosa._

-_ ¡Esto no podrás detenerlo! _– gritó el hollow mientras el ataque se abalanzaba contra Hanataroü.

Sin embargo, sí que pudo detenerlo. Hasta ese momento sólo había utilizado la habilidad básica de su zanpakuto, pero Kagami tenía más habilidades. Una de ellas le permitió no solo detener el ataque, sino reflejarlo hacia el vacío con casi el mismo poder.

Con un movimiento fluido, Hanataroü colocó su katana de lado y apoyando su mano libre en la hoja liberó el ataque especial. En décimas de segundo una barrera gigantesca surgió delante del grupo. El ataque del hollow chocó contra ella. Por un momento pareció que la atravesaría pero, con un poco de esfuerzo, Hanataroü aumento la presión sobre la espada y la barrera reflejó el ataque contra el vacío, que miró sorprendido como su propia técnica se volvía contra él, impactando con fuerza contra su cabeza y partiendo su máscara en dos.

Mientras los rayos de sol volvían a entrar en el espacio donde habían estado encerrados todo este tiempo los shinigamis, Hanataroü envaino su zanpakuto sellada e hizo una seña a los académicos para que le siguieran.

-----------------------

- Veo que vosotros os habéis tenido problemas también – señaló Kris al ver aparecer a sus dos compañeros acompañados de los académicos a su cargo, que cargaban con los heridos -. Y por lo que veo os ha ido peor que a mí.

- Si eso parece – dijo Aiolos, al que se veía muy cansado pero a la vez muy satisfecho -. Nos vamos ya, por favor.

- Sí. Cuánto antes volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas mejor – dijo Hanataroü mientras abría la puerta.

Kris y Hanataroü entraron en la puerta seguidos de todos los académicos que respiraban aliviados mientras dirigían palabras de aliento a los heridos. Aiolos se quedó un poco rezagado, mirando el viento correr entre la hierba.

Algo había empezado a cambiar en él.

Sonrió y traspasó el umbral brillante, hacia su nuevo destino.

Atrás sólo quedaron el sol, la hierba y algunos de los demonios de su alma.

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Unas semanas después del incidente en el que Aiolos al fin consiguió liberar su espada y, una vez repuestos todos de sus heridas; Kris, Hanataroü y él, recibieron por fin la noticia de su ascenso a shinigamis por parte del capitán Ailios de la primera división.

Después de darles la buena noticia los instó a informarse, para ver en que división querían solicitar la entrada. Ellos tres, junto a unos cuantos más ex-académicos que habían conseguido pasar las pruebas se dirigieron al lugar donde el capitán les había indicado que se encontraban los responsables de tramitar las peticiones.

Sin embargo, los tres sabían bien a que división solicitarían la entrada. Justo antes de entrar en la habitación donde esperaban los trece shinigamis de cada una de las divisiones, se desearon suerte y se separaron para dirigirse cada uno hacia su división predilecta. Kris hacia la shinigami de la octava, Hanataroü hacia el de la séptima y Aiolos hacia la de la decimotercera, que resultó ser una shinigami que aún no había conocido. Una vez estuvo frente a ella se detuvo un momento sin saber que decir, hasta que ella reparó en él.

- Hola, soy Shiru, cuarta oficial de la decimotercera división. ¿Estás interesado en entrar en esta división? – le preguntó mientras le miraba con unos ojos de color azules oscuro y le sonreía.

- S- Sí, me gustaría entrar.

- Bien, me alegro. Justo hoy pensaba que no iba a tener suerte pero mira tú por donde, al final resulta que sí que quiere alguien entrar en nuestra división. Ay, si es que somos los mejores…Mmm perdona, creo que se me ha ido el santo al cielo – le dijo al recién nombrado shinigami que le miraba con cara de pensar que estaba loca -. Bien, dime tu nombre, por favor.

- Raijin Aiolos. Al parecer…

- ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú? – le interrumpió ella mientras lo miraba fijamente, cosa que molestó un poco a Aiolos -. Ya me han hablado de ti. No se porque has venido por aquí. ¿La capitana no te dijo que ingresarías en la división una vez de licenciases?

- Sí, pero yo pensaba que…

- Bah, da igual. No te preocupes ya te puedes considerar miembro de la decimotercera división. De todas formas rellenaré el formulario y se lo llevaré a la capitana para que lo firme. No querrás que tengamos problemas con los de la primera división, ¿verdad?

- Eh,…no, claro que no – dijo Aiolos confundido por tanta verborrea.

- Muy bien. Pues ya puedes irte – despidió a Aiolos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza que hizo mover su pelo castaño que destelló con los rayos de luz que lo alcanzaron.

- Vale. Adiós – se despidió y se dio la vuelta alucinando con la arrolladora personalidad de Shiru.

Ya en la puerta se encontró con Kris y Hanataroü, que habían terminado sus respectivas solicitudes y estaban hablando con un shinigami de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro.

- Hola, Aiolos – le saludó Kris -. ¿Has hecho ya la solicitud?

- Si. De hecho ya estoy dentro de la división.

- ¿Sí? ¿En cuál? ¿Y por qué ya lo sabes? – le preguntó el joven shinigami desconocido.

- ¡Ah! Este es dbssdb. Acaba de solicitar su entrada en la décima división – le informó Kris.

- Puedes llamarme db, es más fácil – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

- Vale.

- ¿Y bien? – le interpeló de nuevo db -. ¿Cómo es que ya sabes que te aceptan?

- Me lo ha dicho la capitana Kuroikawa – le explicó Aiolos no sin reticencia -. Al parecer quiere que ingrese en su división, la decimotercera. De todas formas pretendía pedir el ingreso en esa división aunque no existiese ese interés.

- ¿Y qué hiciste para que se interesase tanto en ti? – preguntaron db y Kris, que no sabía nada de eso tampoco. Incluso Hanataroü parecía un poco intrigado.

- Bu- bueno. No se, yo tampoco me lo explico – les dijo el shinigami un poco agobiado por tanta atención -. Yo solo hice un kidoh más poderoso de lo normal.

- Pues que suerte – le dijo db mientras le palmeaba la espalda -. Yo espero entrar en la décima división.

- Seguro que todos lo logramos – le dijo Kris con una sonrisa, mientras Hanataroü asentía.

Y así fueron alejándose de allí, dirigiéndose al edificio en el que se alojarían mientras esperaban la resolución de su petición.

-------------------------------

Algo más tarde, de noche ya, los cuatro shinigamis se despedían en la sala común y cada uno se dirigía hacia al dormitorio que le habían asignado. Aiolos, sin embargo, no fue a su dormitorio. En lugar de eso salió fuera del recinto y con un par de ágiles saltos llegó hasta el tejado. Allí se sentó y se quedó un rato observando el cielo, tumbado sobre las frías tejas. Su zanpakuto se encontraba en su habitación, pues les habían prohibido portarlas mientras no les dijeran lo contrario. Así pues, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba sólo. Una leve sonrisa surcaba su cara mientras recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas. Todos los compañeros que había conocido, las misiones que habían realizado juntos.

De repente, como surgidas de la nada, una serie de nubes negras, cargadas de lluvia, aparecieron por el horizonte, presagio de tormenta. Poco después, todo el Seireitei se encontraba bajo esas nubes. Las estrellas ocultas y la luna luchando por brillar entre los escasos resquicios que encontraba. Y entonces un trueno sonó a lo lejos. Luego otro más cerca. Y la lluvia empezó a caer, liberándose de su prisión, acompañada de relámpagos y truenos, cada vez más cercanos.

La lluvia caía sobre Aiolos, que seguía tumbado en el tejado, pero no parecía importarle. De hecho desde que la primera gota cayó sobre su piel, dejó ya de sentir nada. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y su alma voló a otros tiempos. Tiempos de dolor que siempre intentaba olvidar, pero que, como la lluvia, siempre regresaban…

…Un agujero en la tierra mojada. Un relámpago surcando el cielo negro, cubierto de nubes de tormenta, cargadas con el lamento que él no puede expresar. Con las lágrimas que él no puede derramar.

Abajo un niño rodeado de las grises sombras de los adultos que lo intentan reconfortar cuando lo que él quiere es gritarles que lo dejen solo. Solo con ellos. Solo con la lluvia que moja su pelo negro y surca su cara imitando esas lágrimas imposibles. Solo con el agujero que se ha abierto en su alma.

Las palabras del sacerdote llegan como ecos a sus oídos, no las entiende, ni quiere hacerlo. Finalmente el sonido de los ataúdes descendiendo hacia el seno de la tierra resuena en su interior agrandando el agujero de su alma, llenándolo de dolor, ira, miedo, desesperación. Pero nada de esto se refleja en su cara. Con un sonoro golpe los ataúdes llegan al fondo. Luego, el sonido de la tierra al caer sobre la madera. Los jadeos de los enterradores al esforzarse por rellenar de nuevo el agujero. Las lágrimas de alguna amistad de los difuntos. Todo resuena en su interior, hiriéndole aún más.

Finalmente, todo termina. El agujero está colmado de la tierra húmeda. Todos abandonan poco a poco las tumbas, alejándose del niño que se mantiene inmóvil frente a lo que queda de su vida:

Dos lápidas. Dos nombres escritos.

Un sentimiento.

Venganza…

Aiolos abre los ojos, tumbado en el tejado. Las gotas de lluvia le entran en los ojos, provocando que se yerga con un sobresalto. Se restriega los ojos con las manos, mientras sigue lloviendo, y no hace más que empeorar la molestia que le provoca el agua.

De repente, la lluvia se detiene y deja de caer sobre él. Pero, extrañamente un poco más allá, sigue cayendo. Gira la cabeza y al levantar la vista se encuentra con que alguien se ha detenido a su lado y lo cubre con un paraguas. Alza un poco más la vista para ver quien es y se encuentra con una joven que no conoce.

- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba con esta lluvia? – le pregunta suavemente, sin mirarle.

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – contesta él a la defensiva.

- Pero, yo la he hecho primero, Aiolos – le contesta ella con una lógica aplastante -. Así que, espero tu respuesta, si eres tan amable.

La joven vestía un traje de shinigami, con una chaqueta por el frío que se había levantado. Su pelo parecía negro pero cuando los relámpagos surcaban el suelo, se revelaban unos destellos morados. Sus ojos brillantes de color miel le miraban divertidos, esperando una respuesta.

- Es- esto… Estaba pensando.

- ¿Con esta lluvia? Pues vaya momento para quedarse aquí sin abrigo.

- Bueno, es que la lluvia nunca me ha molestado. De hecho me gusta mojarme.

- ¿En serio? Bueno cada uno tiene sus preferencias.

- Por cierto, ¿como es que sabes mi nombre? – le preguntó Aiolos, cayendo en que le había llamado por su nombre, pese a que él no se lo había dicho.

- Bueno, todos los de la división te conocemos ya. Cuando me lo comentaron me dijeron: "Busca a un joven con el pelo negro y bastante melancólico". Y aquí estoy. Creo que he acertado, ¿no?

- Si, lo has hecho – reconoció él imaginándose quien había hecho esa descripción de él. Aunque en realidad, se ajustaba bastante a la realidad, pensó -. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

- Claro. Soy Yoruichi, quinta oficial de la división trece – le dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Encantada, Aiolos.

- Igualmente.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación o cogerás un resfriado – le recomendó ella y, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, había desaparecido, llevándose con ella el paraguas.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, la lluvia volvió a caer sobre él. Y los recuerdos volvieron. Como siempre que llovía.

------------------------

- Bien, ¿estáis todos ya? – preguntó Ailios, capitán de la primera división -. Parece que sí. Bueno, las resoluciones de aceptación para las divisiones ya están listas. Aquí están las listas de las divisiones a las que perteneceréis de ahora en adelante. Espero que hayáis cumplido con vuestro objetivo y que aportéis algo a vuestra división. Eso es todo.

Mientras el capitán se marchaba, los shinigamis se fueron acercando, algunos poco a poco, otros rápidamente hacia las listas, para ver si habían entrado en la división en la que solicitaron el ingreso. Aiolos se acercó con Kris, Hanataroü y db tranquilamente, al menos él. Una vez llegaron, se pusieron a buscar sus nombres y los cuatro vieron con grata alegría que habían entrado en la división que querían.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo db mientras se marchaban de allí -. Kris, ¿crees que podríamos ir a tu división a por algo de sake?

- ¿Eh?, hombre pues no se yo – le contestó Kris -. Que me hayan aceptado no quiere decir que el primer día antes de presentarme ante el capitán pueda ir a pedir sake para celebrarlo, creo yo.

- Sí, bueno. Puede que tengas razón – reconoció db con cariacontecido, mientras los otros tres se reían.

- Bueno, yo creo que iré a mi división a conocerla un poco – dijo Aiolos -. Nos veremos otro día.

- Sí, eso será lo mejor – dijo Hanataroü mientras también se alejaba -. Hasta luego.

- Adiós – dijeron los demás, y cada uno se fue hacia su división.

-----------------

_Aquí estoy otra vez. Nada ha cambiado. Se respira el mismo ambiente que entonces, claro que tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. En fin, vamos allá…_

Un paso tras otro Aiolos entró por la puerta de la división trece. Titubeando se detuvo un instante tras el umbral, pensando que dirección debía tomar para ir al despacho de la capitana. A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, aquel día iba mirando la espalda de la capitana sin parar, de modo que no pudo fijarse en el camino.

- ¡Hey!

- … ¿don- ?

- ¡Eh, aquí arriba! – la voz provenía de una figura que movía una mano llamando su atención hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios más cercano a la entrada -. ¡Ven con nosotros!

- ¡Voy! – dijo el shinigami y se dirigió hacia allí mientras observaba a la figura que estaba levantada. Era Mizu y en su otra mano sostenía una botella de sake -. Mmmm, ¿qué querrá?

- Sube aquí, vamos. No seas tímido – le dijo Mizu cuando se hubo acercado hasta la base del edificio -. Te estamos esperando para tu celebración.

- ¿Celebración?

- Sí, claro. La de tu entrada en la división.

- Pero, si ya lo sabías – dijo él imaginándose que esto era sólo una excusa para emborracharse y no quedar mal ante la capitana -. No hay necesidad de celebrar nada.

- Claro que sí, Aiolos – dijo otra voz, detrás de Mizu, que al hacerse a un lado dejo ver a su dueña.

- ¡Taicho! – se sorprendió Aiolos -. Usted también…

- ¡Por supuesto! Esto hay que celebrarlo – lo interrumpió ella llena de entusiasmo, con el pelo rubio atado en dos coletas -. Trae acá ese sake, Mizu.

- ¡Eh! ¡Taicho! Ahora me tocaba a mí – protestó Chiffi que estaba un poco más atrás, acompañado de Shiru y Yoruichi -. No se cuele.

- Y después iba yo – dijo otro shinigami de cabello grisáceo, que conocería como Jaripeich.

- ¿Qué dices? Iba yo – le replicó otro shinigami, pelo y ojos oscuros, al que llamaban Manta-kun.

Un poco más atrás había más shinigamis riéndose, parecía que toda la división estaba allí, en el tejado, compartiendo sake para celebrar su llegada, si había que creer a la taicho.

-…pero, ¿dónde me he metido?

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. **

A la mañana siguiente Aiolos se despertó al comenzar a entrar los rayos del sol por la ventana de,… ¿su habitación? Eso parecía, aunque no recordase como había llegado allí. Con un suspiro se levantó para cerrar las cortinas y se volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras intentaba recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, en el tejado de la división. La cabeza le dolía bastante y sino recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, estaba claro que a pesar de sus reservas iniciales, había acabado compartiendo el sake con sus nuevos compañeros.

_Y este sólo es el primer día. Espero que todas las noches no organicen estas juergas porque sino no sé como voy a sobrevivir._

A pesar de eso, tenía que reconocer que lo había pasado muy bien la noche anterior conociendo a todos los shinigamis de la división, sin trabas por su timidez, que tras el tercer vaso de sake estaba más que olvidada. Pero tenía muy claro que la próxima vez que lo invitaran a sake debería aprender a controlarse antes de aceptar la proposición.

Con un gruñido se levantó otra vez de la cama, incapaz de volver a dormirse una vez despierto, cosa que siempre le pasaba. De pie y totalmente despeinado examinó la habitación sin fijarse mucho en nada en concreto. Era bastante espaciosa y aparte del lugar donde estaba la cama y algún que otro armario, había una puerta detrás de la cual descubrió el baño.

_Una ducha es lo que necesito ahora. Luego iré a investigar algo y a intentar encontrar algún sitio donde comer algo._

Ya en el baño, se quitó el uniforme de la academia, con el que había dormido esa noche y se metió en la ducha. Primero abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejo que el agua recorriese su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Eso le ayudó a despejarse la mente y a terminar de despertarse. Una vez totalmente despierto pudo empezar a ducharse. Cuando terminó salió y cogió una toalla que encontró al lado del lavabo y se secó con ella. Se la anudó a la cintura y salió del baño. El agua aún le goteaba desde el pelo mojado, que se le pegaba a la frente. A los pies de la cama descubrió, en una pequeña banqueta, un uniforme negro de shinigami y su zanpakuto encima de él. El traje de shinigami se componía de un _hakama_ negro – pantalón -, un _haori_ negro también, debajo del cual iba el _oyori _blanco. Cogió su zanpakuto, preguntándose como había llegado allí y empezó a vestirse. Justo en el momento en que se quitó la toalla y estaba totalmente desnudo, ante de poder empezar a ponerse el uniforme, Shippûjinrai decidió aparecer ante él.

- Buenos días – dijo la zanpakuto, una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos dorados, dotada de unas enormes alas blancas. Una ligera luz emanaba de su cuerpo que iba enfundado en un traje negro, muy parecido al de los shinigamis pero mucho más recto y estrecho, con un cuello alto que encuadraba su cara de facciones delicadas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo juguetón mientras contemplaba al shinigami desnudo.

- ¡Tú! – dijo un muy sorprendido Aiolos - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder estarlo? – le respondió ella con un mohín en los labios y una mirada muy picarona, que hizo que Aiolos, al fin, se percatase de su situación.

- ¡Ah! Mierda… - dijo avergonzado mientras se tapaba con el uniforme y se ponía colorado - ¡No mires!

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente -. No es para que te pongas así.

- ¡Me pondré como me de la gana! – le respondió más enfadado ahora que avergonzado - Date la vuelta¡YA!

- Está bien, tranquilo. No hace falta que me grites – accedió ella con una sonrisa brillante y se dio la vuelta para que él se vistiese -. …¿Ya?

- Sí. Ya he terminado.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes – dijo ella mientras se volvía hacia él -, estoy aquí porque mientras estés cerca de la katana, puedo materializarme ante ti.

- Ya veo. Pues la próxima vez, espera a que termine de vestirme – le ordenó él cabreado. Terminó de vestirse poniéndose los _tabi _–calcetines blancos con el dedo gordo separado – y las _geta_ – sandalias de esparto-.

- Como quieras.

- Bueno, voy a salir a ver si encuentro el lugar donde se come – le dijo a su zanpakuto. Dudo un instante, como eligiendo las palabras adecuadas y finalmente le dijo – Quédate aquí.

- ¿Dónde quieres que me quede sino?

- Adiós – y se fue irritado por el tono que ella había usado en esa última frase.

-----------------------------

Salió por la puerta y apareció en un largo corredor. Enfrente de él había una puerta y a ambos lados de esta, y de la suya, había más. Mientras decidía hacia que dirección ir, escuchó unos ruidos de voces y pasos que se acercaban desde la derecha. Se detuvo esperando a ver quien aparecía doblando la esquina. Pronto pudo entender lo que decían, aunque al principio dudaba de que fuera verdad lo que estaba escuchando. La conversación, llevada por tres voces masculinas era bastante rara.

- …No, no, no y no – iba diciendo una de las voces bastante irritada -. Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso no es así.

- ¡Qué sí, hombre! Te juro que me lo han dicho – le contestó otra -, y mis fuentes son siempre muy fiables.

- Mmm¿igual que aquella vez que te dijeron que las tías de la división iban a hacer una fiesta de pijamas con las de la ocho? – inquirió la tercera voz.

- Eso no fue culpa de mis fuentes – replicó el segundo obcecándose en su posición -. Quién iba a pensar que ellas cambiarían el lugar en el último momento porque los de la once ya estaban allí entrenando.

- Hola – saludó Aiolos a los tres shinigamis, Benji, Momo y Dead -. Etto…por casualidad no iréis al comedor¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que sí – le respondió Benji, alegrándose por la irrupción del shinigami en una discusión que tenía pocas opciones de poder ganar -. ¿No sabes dónde está?

- Pues la verdad es que ni siquiera sé como llegué anoche aquí – dijo el joven un poco avergonzado -. Anoche bebí demasiado.

- Todos lo hicimos – le cortó Dead con un tono bastante brusco -. Lo que no quiere decir que no sepamos llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

- Pero es que yo…

- No pasa nada – intervino Momo -. Ven con nosotros.

- Gracias – dijo Aiolos sin comprender el comportamiento de Dead.

Los cuatro shinigamis caminaron en un silencio bastante tenso mientras se dirigían al comedor. Antes de entrar en él, ya se escuchaba el ruido de todos los shinigamis, excepto algunos que estaban de misión. Pero cuando traspasaron las puertas, el volumen se incrementó bastante y pudieron ver la sala llena de shinigamis. Había cuatro mesas alargadas, puestas perpendicularmente a una quinta, algo más pequeña, en la que estaban sentadas la capitana Ela y la teniente Mizu acompañadas de Shiru, Yoruichi y una tercera que la noche anterior recordaba haberla conocido por el nombre de Yuffie. Aiolos supuso que las otras tres shinigamis serían oficiales de más alto rango que los demás que se sentaban en las otras mesas.

Aunque estaban separados, se podía observar perfectamente que el trato entre todos los shinigamis, fuera cual fuese su rango era el mismo para todos. Las bromas y conversaciones volaban desde las cinco mesas, entre todos los integrantes de la división. Aiolos siguió a los tres shinigamis y se sentó con ellos en la segunda mesa, justo a la altura de Mizu, que los saludó a todos mientras comía.

- Fola – dijo la teniente con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la comida que estaba masticando.

- Buenos días – le respondieron los cuatro mientras intentaban no reírse, cosa complicada escuchando las risas de las oficiales y de la capitana.

- ¡A comer! – exclamó Benji al ver toda la comida que había ante ellos.

Al parecer no sólo Aiolos estaba hambriento pues los cuatro pronto se unieron a la vorágine de comida y bebida en la que estaban inmersos los demás compañeros, mientras conversaban entre bocado y bocado.

------------------------

Una vez terminado el desayuno todos los miembros se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde Ela daba siempre las instrucciones del día.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos – empezó a decir mientras el último cerraba la puerta -, vamos a empezar el reparto de tareas.

Durante un rato empezó a asignar las diferentes misiones, que desde la primera división nos habían encargado, a los shinigamis de la división, atendiendo a rangos y dificultad de la misma. Finalmente le llegó el turno a Aiolos.

- Bueno, como es tu primer día, hoy no habrá misión para ti – le dijo Ela -. Te quedarás en la división. Así la vas conociendo.

- De acuerdo.

- Pues eso es todo. Ya podéis iros – les dijo la capitana a todos los shinigamis, que empezaron a salir comentando lo que les había tocado hacer.

Una vez salieron todos, Ela llamó a Aiolos.

- Yo estaré en mi despacho – le dijo -. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde es¿no?

- Sí, gracias taicho.

Aiolos salió por fin de la sala de reuniones. Al doblar la primera esquina se encontró con Mizu. La shinigami le sonrió mientras le hacía gestos para que se acercara.

- Hola – le saludó muy alegremente -. Hoy tengo misión en el mundo humano pero quería decirte que si quieres practicar puedes ir al dojo, allí siempre hay alguien. Seguramente te vendrá bien¿no?

- Si, la verdad es que sí. Tengo que practicar con el kidoh.

- Aaaaah, buena elección. Bueno me marcho. Adiós – y se fue por el pasillo con la melena rubia ondeando de un lado al otro.

- Adiós – dijo Aiolos mientras veía alejarse a la shinigami -. Bueno, pues vamos a ello.

Antes de ir al dojo, el shinigami volvió a su habitación a recoger su zanpakuto para entrenar también con ella.

- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? – la voz de mujer surgió desde la katana, mientras en el aire iba materializándose la figura del espíritu de la espada.

- Sí, ya ha terminado la reunión. No me han asignado ninguna misión – le informó el joven -, así que hoy podemos entrenar un poco.

- Muy bien. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras agitaba levemente las alas.

- ¿Excitada?

- Mucho. Tengo ganas de estirar las alas y aunque un entrenamiento contigo no es nada del otro mundo, es menos que nada – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona esta vez.

- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo con voz cortante Aiolos.

- De nada.

El shinigami recogió la espada y se la colgó al hombro, cerrando el broche con el símbolo del cielo. Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes. Comenzó a andar por el mismo pasillo que había recorrido para ir al comedor y una vez allí intentó recordar como se salía del edificio.

Tras varias vueltas logró encontrar la salida y emergió a un patio lleno de luz, recorrido por una ligera brisa, que movía las pocas hojas caídas de los árboles. Respiró hondo y comenzó a andar hacia donde recordaba que estaban los dojos.

Una vez allí, pudo ver que había varios de ellos. Todos tenían un cartel en la entrada donde indicaba que entrenamiento era el indicado para realizar en cada uno. Eligió el que ponía Artes Kidoh, fácilmente reconocible porque la puerta aún seguía dañada de la última sesión de kidoh de la capitana.

Al entrar pudo ver que el recinto, a partir de unos diez metros no tenía techo y era de forma alargada. Al final se veían algunas dianas para ejercitar la puntería. Además, en el centro pudo ver un extraño círculo dibujado en el suelo. En su interior el suelo estaba oscurecido y parecía muy usado. Aiolos se preguntó para qué serviría mientras observaba los destrozos que había causado la capitana en el interior del recinto.

_Vaya desastre montaron el otro día. Debió de ser un hechizo bastante fuerte para producir esto._

En los metros de pared que tenía, así como en el suelo, se veían a simple vista los resultados del hechizo que empleo Ela. Aiolos se adentró en el recinto y fue acercándose al extraño círculo que había en el centro. Mediría unos diez metros de diámetro y lo que lo formaba era un texto inscrito en la piedra del suelo. Buscó lo que parecía el principio y comenzó a leerlo mientras trazaba una circunferencia a su alrededor.

_Así que es eso. Que útil. Quizá Ela y Chiffi deberían haber practicado aquí._

El extraño círculo funcionaba como una especie de barrera absorbente. De esa forma los shinigamis podían hacer uso de los kidoh más avanzados sin miedo a dañar a sus compañeros o al mismo edificio.

Una vez terminó de examinarlo, el joven shinigami siguió hacia delante para llegar cerca de las dianas. Empezaría con algo sencillo para ir calentando. Y lo mejor para eso era practicar con la puntería.

Dejó la zanpakuto a un lado y se colocó en posición. El pie derecho un poco adelantado y el brazo derecho alzado, con el dedo índice apuntando a una de las dianas. Cerró los ojos y concentrándose un poco invocó al hadou.

- Hadou 4. ¡Byakurai! – un punto de luz blanca apareció en la punta del dedo al pronunciar el nombre del hechizo. De repente, un rayo blanco surgió de ese pequeño punto y fue a impactar contra el centro de la diana, creando un agujero en la misma.

- Vaya. Parece que sigues teniendo buena puntería – dijo la voz de su zanpa a su lado -. Pero ese hadou es muy fácil. ¿Serías capaz de igualarlo con otro más alto?

- ¡Cómo te gusta picarme!

- ¿A mí? – dijo con pretendido tono ofendido -. Pero si soy parte de ti. ¿Cómo voy a querer picarte?

- Bah, déjalo – lo dejó estar el joven -. De todas formas, iba a probar con otro más alto.

El próximo era su especialidad. De hecho casi le debía todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años. Por él, se fijó la capitana Ela en un inexperto y joven shinigami.

- Hadou 31. ¡Shakkahou! – el rallo carmesí voló raudo de la punta de su dedo e impactó con fuerza en la misma diana, destrozándola entera - ¿Qué te parece?

- No está mal…

Así prosiguió con el entrenamiento durante un rato. Y así entre sesiones de entrenamiento en las distintas disciplinas, misiones al mundo humano, alguna que otra fiesta y periodos de relativa calma, pasaron los meses y con ellos los años.

Después de él, muchos más shinigamis se incorporaron a la decimotercera división famosa por sus fiestas y las buenas relaciones entre los integrantes, pero también por no ser sólo eso, sino ser una división muy preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Pronto todos los shinigamis formaban una gran familia. Uno de ellos, Kage, que había ingresado poco después de él, era ahora uno de sus mejores amigos. Al principio, dada la apatía del nuevo, la relación no había sido fácil pero ahora siempre podían contar el uno con el otro y eran el terror de la división en cuanto a diversión, ampliamente apoyados por la fukutaicho Mizu, senpai de primera en esas cosas.

Kage y Aiolos se encontraban en el Senkaimon, a la espera de que se abriera para partir a una misión.

- Con lo bien que estaba yo en el tejado… - se quejaba el shinigami. Su uniforme no tenía mangas y su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado hasta casi el hombro. En la muñeca derecha llevaba una cinta roja, a juego con la bandana que mantenía su pelo castaño hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el detalle más llamativo de su aspecto, era sin duda la cicatriz que atravesaba perpendicularmente su ojo izquierdo.

- No te quejes tanto. Hace tiempo que no tenemos ninguna misión. Es una buena oportunidad para mantenernos en forma – le reprendió con tono jocoso Aiolos.

- Ya, ya… como si tú no prefirieras estar descansando en los tejados.

- Ahí me has pillado…

La puerta se abrió al fin y los dos shinigamis la cruzaron. Aparecieron en Berlín… en pleno invierno.

- Joder, que frío.

- Kage, nosotros no sentimos frío. ¿Lo sabías no?

- Bueno, era para sonar cool tío.

- En fin, vamos allá – dijo Aiolos conteniéndose la risa.

Los dos shinigamis tenían una misión muy concreta. Buscar y localizar al máximo número de plus en un periodo de tiempo limitado. Habían sido detectadas señales de un gran grupo de hollows acercándose a la ciudad, debido a la alta concentración espiritual. Otros grupos de shinigamis de las demás divisiones habían sido también enviados.

Localizada el primer plus, se dirigieron hacia él y con rapidez y eficacia, lo mandaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de ese, fueron mandando cada vez a más plus, hasta que ambos shinigamis acabaron cansados de recorrer la zona de la ciudad que les habían asignado.

- Bueno esta es la última por aquí – señaló Kage mientras miraba el radar de almas.

- Pues démonos prisa. Estoy cansado de tanto dar vueltas. Creo que no querré volver aquí en una temporada.

- Secundo la moción tío.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaba el plus. Se trataba de una mujer joven. Su cadena estaba casi consumida por lo que se dieron prisa en acabar con todo. Mientras Aiolos realizaba el funeral del alma, Kage se apoyaba sobre el muro de una casa en ruinas. De repente, se oyó un ruido detrás del muro y este explotó hacia fuera, lanzando a Kage hacia delante, acompañado de los ladrillos y los trozos de cemento. El shinigami impactó contra la pared de enfrente, ante la atónita mirada de Aiolos.

Al acercarse a ver como estaba, constato que se encontraba inconsciente y vio al causante de todo. Era un hollow bastante grande, con forma de primate y una máscara con líneas negras que se cruzaban entre sí. Aiolos lo miró con odio mientras desenfundaba.

- Te vas a enterar cabrón – amenazó mientras adoptaba una postura de ataque. Al instante se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, cortándole en el pecho. La rabia lo inundaba y lo hacía menos atento, por lo que no vio como la cola del hollow se alargaba hasta golpearle y lanzarle hacia atrás.

Cambiando de estrategia, Aiolos junto las palmas de las manos, mientras seguía sosteniendo la espada.

- Huesos de bestia esparcidos. Aguja, Joya roja, y Rueda de Acero. Las alas se mueven, el cielo se para. El sonido de las lanzas recorre el viejo castillo. Raikouhou – gritó mientras en sus manos se creaba una esfera de energía blanca que crecía y se proyectaba hacia delante, formando un gigantesco cilindro que impactó contra el hollow, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Cuando se levantó la niebla, Aiolos pudo ver como el hollow se levantaba, pero uno de sus brazos había desaparecido, junto con parte del torso. Sólo restaba rematarlo.

Con una sonrisa despiadada el shinigami hizo un shunpo y apareció justo encima del vacío. Se dejó caer y la zanpakuto atravesó la máscara de arriba abajo, terminando con el monstruo.

- Creo que me ha salido bastante bien – sentenció mientras enfundaba la katana. Luego se volvió hacia donde Kage seguía sin sentido. Intentó despertarle pero el golpe había sido muy violento.

- Veo que te defiendes bien – dijo una voz, que provenía del principio de la calle -. ¿Qué tal se te da este? Hadou 70. ¡Lord of Gravity! – conjuró la voz mientras apuntaba a Aiolos conforme se acercaba.

- ¿Qu-…quién eres? – consiguió decir con esfuerzo Aiolos mientras sentía como si una losa enorme cayera sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que sólo el aire flotaba sobre él. Tanto era el peso que el joven acabó en el suelo, junto a su compañero herido.

El hombre siguió acercándose mientras la presión sobre Aiolos aumentaba. El joven sólo pudo ver como sonreía, y como le decía unas palabras que no pudo oír.

- Te encontré, Raijin.

El hombre cogió el cuerpo inconsciente del shinigami y con un gesto abrió una puerta interdimensional y desapareció con él. En la calle, sólo quedó Kage, quien sería encontrado algo más tarde por un grupo de shinigamis de la cuatro, enviados al no recibir noticias de ninguno de los dos shinigamis.

**Fin del Capítulo 7 **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

La oscuridad de las nubes negras de tormenta ahogaba poco a poco los tímidos rayos del sol que comenzaban a surgir desde el horizonte en un nuevo amanecer. Finalmente dejó de verse la luz dorada para quedar el ambiente pintado con un color gris oscuro, y algunas pinceladas de amarillo cuando los rayos se dejaban caer desde las nubes. Y tímidamente al principio, y con fuerza después empezó a llover.

- Maestro¿pero por qué él precisamente? – preguntó una voz cuya rabia reverberó hacia el interior de la cueva.

- Es necesario, lo sabes – dijo otra voz distinta, fuerte y suave a la vez -. Él ha estado con ella y ya sabes…

- Sí¡ya lo sé! – gritó la primera voz con frustración -. ¡Sé de lo que es capaz! Y sé también que no lo merece. Él debería estar aquí en lugar de ella.

- No digas eso. Te estás avergonzando – le señaló la primera voz sin que en ningún momento sonara acusadora. Simplemente constataba un hecho -. Aquello no fue culpa tuya. Ni suya menos aún.

Sólo el sonido amortiguado por la lluvia de unos pasos rápidos que se alejaban respondió a esa última frase. El hombre miró como el joven se alejaba de la cueva sin que ningún gesto aflorase al exterior.

- Debería hablar con él.

Durante un instante cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, como si algo le hablara en el interior de su mente.

- Ja, ja, ja eres demasiado dura con él. Está lloviendo bastante, se va a empapar.

Una nueva pausa y otra carcajada apagada por las gotas chocando contra el suelo, fueron la respuesta a alguna otra interpelación inaudible.

-------------------------

Lo primero que penetró la inconsciencia de Aiolos fue el sonido que las gotas de agua hacían al chocar contra el suelo. Un plic, plic constante que retumbaba en su mente. Luego sintió frío. A continuación dolor, en la espalda, las piernas, en casi todo el cuerpo. Eso fue lo que le llevó a despertar al fin.

Abrió los ojos lentamente a la penumbra que reinaba en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sin moverse, registró lo que podía ver con la cara pegada al suelo. Éste era de piedra y la humedad lo llenaba casi por completo, mojando su pelo y su cara. La oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de unos metros por lo que procedió a incorporarse lentamente, atento a los pinchazos que sus extremidades le daban. Se sentía cansado y dolorido.

Una vez erguido, apoyado en los dos brazos, intentó levantarse pero lo más que consiguió fue caer de culo al suelo, golpe que le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Desde esa posición, sin embargo, pudo mirar, al fin, el sitio en el que se encontraba. Tras unos instantes de confusión se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva. En el techo y en el suelo, las estalactitas y estalagmitas recortaban su visión. A su derecha se extendía un túnel cada vez más oscuro por lo que volvió la vista hacia su izquierda, descubriendo que pocos metros más adelante se encontraba la entrada de la cueva. Y allí, había un hombre.

Estaba de espaldas, mirando hacía fuera, donde llovía a mares. En su cintura, Aiolos pudo ver dos espadas. Era alto y a pesar de llevar ropas gruesas, se podía advertir perfectamente que era muy fuerte. Irradiaba, incluso a esa distancia, una serenidad y una fortaleza tan grandes que el joven shinigami no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarle sin moverse siquiera.

Al rato, el ruido de un trueno le despertó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba inmerso. Aiolos consiguió levantarse al fin, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al ponerse de pie, vio a su zanpakuto apoyada en la pared. Extrañado por no haber recibido ninguna señal de Shippujinrai se acercó despacio a ella y la cogió.

"_¿¡Estás bien!?"_

_Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco dolorido y desorientado._

"_Me alegro"_

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

"_Después de que te desmayaras ese hombre nos cogió a ambos y nos sacó del Seireitei. Estamos en el Rukongai y debe ser uno de los últimos distritos, de la sección este creo. No estoy segura."_

_Debemos intentar escapar._

"_¡No! No lo hagas. Sé que te resultará extraño pero sé que no es malo"_

_Déjate de tonterías. Nos ha secuestrado sin motivo alguno._

"_Hazme caso. Él no quiere hacerte daño."_

_Cállate._

Aiolos cerró su mente con dificultad a la voz de Shippujinrai y desenvainó lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre con la espada en la mano derecha y la funda en la izquierda.

El hombre estaba ligeramente posicionado en la parte derecha de la entrada, por lo que el shinigami se acercó desde ese lado. Colocando la katana con la punta hacia el suelo Aiolos siguió acercándose hasta estar casi encima de él. Entonces subió el brazo y con la espada paralela al suelo, movió el brazo hacia delante, apuntando a la parte baja de la espalda del hombre.

¡Clanc! El sonido del choque entre metal y metal reverberó en la entrada de la caverna y avanzó hacia el interior.

- Soy un maestro en el arte del Iaijutsu, joven – dijo el hombre que sin que Aiolos se apercibiera siquiera, había desenfundado su katana, se había dado la vuelta y había detenido el avance de la espada del shinigami. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, el hombre hizo soltar a Aiolos su espada y le apuntó, seguidamente, con la suya la garganta -. Tienes mucho que aprender, Raijin Aiolos.

- ¿Có-…cómo¿Quién…¿Qué…? – las preguntas se le amontonaban de tal forma a Aiolos que no llegó a completar ninguna.

- Ju, ju, ju – rió el hombre mientras retiraba la hoja del cuello del shinigami -. La típica impaciencia de la juventud. Hace mucho que no…disfrutaba de ella.

- …

- ¿Ahora no dices nada? – preguntó, mientras miraba a Aiolos con curiosidad, al ver como este se retraía y se ponía en guardia -. No te preocupes. No te voy a hacer nada. Y si fuera a hacerlo no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad de librarte. Lo sabes, lo has notado ¿verdad?

- …Sí, lo he hecho – reconoció el joven, que se debatía entre el miedo, la curiosidad y sobre todo la más absoluta incertidumbre.

- Tú zanpakuto te habrá avisado de que no intentaras matarme, pero no pareces haberle hecho caso – comentó mientras envainaba su espada. En ese momento el shinigami pudo ver que la otra era más corta, una wazikashi, cosa que no había podido ver antes.

- Así es. Y gracias por decirlo. Ahora tendré que soportar sus burlas durante varios días – le dijo Aiolos mientras ya comenzaba a escuchar la risa de Shippujinrai en su mente.

- Ja, ja, ja. Así que te ha tocado un espíritu gracioso ¿eh? Teniendo en cuenta que las zanpakutos son parte de nuestras almas, eso quiere decir que es la parte graciosa de tu alma¿no crees?

- ¿Es usted shinigami?

- Algo así, joven, algo así.

- Bueno¿va a responder a mis preguntas o no?

- ¿A qué preguntas? – le dijo el hombre -. Que yo sepa no has llegado a hacerme ninguna.

- …Es usted realmente gracioso¿lo sabía?

- La edad, joven.

- Ya. ¿Quién es usted¿Qué hago aquí¿Dónde es aquí? Y sobre todo¿cómo sabe quien soy yo?, y ¿quién le da derecho a secuestrarme de esa manera? – preguntó Aiolos de un tirón.

- Esas son más de las que antes ibas a hacer – dijo el hombre divertido -. Bueno, intentaré responderte a todas. Te encuentras en el distrito 66 del Rukongai Este. Yo llamo a esta cueva Reigando, me trae buenos recuerdos de una época muy lejana. Lo que haces aquí…eso es un tema que trataremos más adelante. Yo no diría que te haya secuestrado…

- ¿Ah no? – soltó Aiolos sin poder contenerse.

- No – le respondió con mucha seguridad, tanta que hasta hizo que el joven se lo replantease -. Pronto verás que te he hecho un favor. Bueno, sigamos. Sobre quien soy, tengo mis motivos para no revelártelo aún. No creo que te lo hayas ganado. El por qué te conozco entra dentro de esa categoría, así que creo que ya he respondido a esas preguntas – terminó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- …

- ¿No te satisfacen las respuestas? – preguntó mientras miraba a Aiolos como retándolo a que protestara.

- Sí, si me satisfacen, gracias – le respondió intentado verter el máximo sarcasmo en la frase.

- Ju, ju, ju. Parece que no sólo tu zanpakuto tiene sentido del humor, eh?

-------------------

- Ya lo ha encontrado.

- Ha sido muy rápido.

- No esperaba menos de él.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Alguien que acabará pidiéndonos clemencia y entregándonos al chico. Nada más.

- …

- ¿Qué pasa¿Tienes dudas ahora?

- No, claro que no. Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, dejadlo.

- Muy bien. Porque lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que la duda germine entre nuestras filas.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer que lo vigilaran?

- Sí, es lo mejor. Mándalo a _él_.

- De acuerdo.

-----------------------

La teniente de la decimotercera división, Otaka Mizu, volvía de su misión en el mundo humano, más contenta de lo habitual. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba su cara mientras sus ojos brillaban al recordar lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que había pasado en el mundo humano.

_Mmmm, tendré que investigar un poco. ¿A dónde le habrán mandado? Era tan guapo. Esas piernas, esos brazos musculosos, esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio como los rayos del sol…ains, creo que me he enamorado._

Inmersa en sus pensamientos acerca de la última alma, un joven muy atractivo, que había enterrado mientras acompañaba a los miembros más jóvenes de la división, no se apercibió de que la capitana Kuroikawa Ela se acercaba a ella.

- Mizu, regresa a este mundo – dijo la capitana cuando la alcanzó, chasqueando a la vez los dedos ante la cara de la joven, viendo que su teniente estaba en cualquiera parte menos delante de ella.

- Eh,…ah, taicho, no la había visto – comentó mientras un rubor bastante pronunciado teñía sus mejillas.

- Ya me he dado cuenta – dijo ella riéndose.

- ¿Quería algo? – le preguntó la shinigami para que dejara de reírse de ella.

- De hecho sí – respondió la capitana mientras lo hacía -. ¿Has visto a Aiolos y Kage?

- Estaban de misión. No sé si habrán vuelto.

- Eso es lo raro. Debían de haber vuelto hace tiempo. Los demás grupos enviados a Berlín lo hicieron hace dos horas.

- ¿Ha podido pasarles algo?

- No estoy segura. Por si acaso, voy a pedir que un escuadrón de la cuatro vaya al lugar donde estaban destinados.

----------------------

El escuadrón médico llegó a Berlín. Con los detectores de reaitsu comenzaron a rastrear la zona. Debían hacerlo rápido, pues el grupo de hollows pronto estaría allí. Después de un tenso rato, uno de los integrantes del escuadrón dio la alarma. Se dirigieron al lugar del que procedía la señal de energía espiritual. Aunque sólo era una.

Cuando llegaron, vieron el destrozo que habían ocasionado tanto el hollow, como Aiolos con el hechizo. Entre los escombros, encontraron a Kage, aún inconsciente.

- Aquí el jefe de escuadrón – dijo un shinigami alto de pelo castaño -. Hemos encontrado a uno de los shinigamis. No hay rastro del otro. Avisad a la capitana Kuroikawa Ela. Nosotros volvemos con el herido. Corto y cambio.

-----------------

La capitana Ela, acompañada de la teniente Mizu, aparecieron en Berlín. Ya no quedaba nadie más. Mientras Mizu observaba los alrededores por si venía algún hollow, Ela se acercó al lugar donde el resto de reaitsu de Aiolos era más fuerte.

- Aquí ha pasado algo – dijo Ela repentinamente seria. Mizu la miró preocupada mientras Ela señalaba hacia el suelo -. Justo aquí. Hay un reiatsu extraño.

Mizu se acercó a donde se encontraba su capitana, también seria, dejando las bromas aparte. Se detuvo junto a ella y cerrando los ojos se concentró en los restos de energía espiritual que flotaban en el aire a su alrededor. Pronto detectó el de Aiolos, aún reciente y junto a él uno que no conocía.

- E-…es muy fuerte – susurró mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su capitana -. ¿Quién puede ser?

- No lo sé. O mejor dicho, no estoy segura.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hay algo en él que me resulta familiar. Demasiado familiar. Pero no estoy segura de que es – dijo la mujer -. Lo que está claro es que parece que han secuestrado a Aiolos.

- ¿Secuestrarlo? – exclamó la teniente, quien no había pensado en nada de ese estilo -. ¿Estás segura?

- Casi al cien por cien, Mizu – contestó Ela. Luego se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta que acababa de hacer aparecer -. Volvamos ya. Cuado lleguemos convoca a todos los shinigamis. Mientras la misión no sea de alto nivel, haz que vuelvan todos los que se encuentran en el mundo humano. Y sobre todo, que nada de esto salga de la división.

- Si, taicho – dijo la rubia teniente mientras atravesaban la puerta.

Ela miró a su alrededor antes de entrar, preocupada por las implicaciones de todo esto.

_No puede ser él. Por qué iría a aparecer ahora…Esto no tiene sentido. _

**Fin del Capítulo 8. **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Aiolos seguía sin esta convencido de que el hombre de las dos espadas, que no quería decirle su nombre, fuera de fiar pero, de momento tendría que confiar en su palabra. No obstante, siempre tenía a Shippûjinrai en la espalda o a su lado, aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada contra él. Cosa que no dejaba de recordarle el espíritu de su zanpakuto.

Llevaban varios días en la cueva, de la que sólo salían para ir a por comida a un pueblo cercano donde todos parecían conocer y respetar a su misterioso amigo. Durante esos días, Aiolos había intentado sonsacarle más información, pero había sido imposible. Finalmente había llegado un momento en el que el joven shinigami se había hartado de preguntarle y ahora se mantenía todo el tiempo callado, sentado al lado del hombre, acompañándolo al pueblo o simplemente durmiendo.

- Creo que ya es hora – dijo de repente el hombre, mientras se volvía a mirarle. Estaban sentados a la entrada de la cueva viendo como llovía. Había sido un día bastante desapacible, con una lluvia fría que no había parado ni un instante, por lo que no habían salido del refugio que aquellas paredes de piedra les brindaban.

-Hora de qué, si puede saberse – le espetó Aiolos con un tono sumamente aburrido.

- Hora de que sepas quien te ha secuestrado.

- Ja, entonces lo reconoces – saltó el shinigami mientras se levantaba apuntándole con el dedo -. Me has secuestrado.

- Bueno, en el fondo es lo que ha pasado – empezó a decir el hombre -, pero si quieres irte estás en tu derecho.

- Está de broma¿no? No sabría ni como empezar, me perdería al instante. Además… - se interrumpió de repente.

- Además¿qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el hombre -. ¿Es posible que estés intrigado al fin?

- Psse, bueno…quizá un poco – admitió al fin el joven.

- Ja, ja, ja. Sabía que al final caerías – rió el hombre.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó el Aiolos viendo que lo habían engañado vilmente -. ¿Todo este tiempo sin querer decirme nada era sólo para crearme interés?

- Sí.

- Así que me has tenido todos estos días de aquí para allá detrás de ti para que me aburriera¿no es eso?

- Sí.

- ¡¡Aaaarrrgg!! Maldito viejo, eres peor que un crío – protestó Aiolos mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

- Bueno, no es para tanto… - le dijo pero decidió no terminar la frase tras la mirada que le dedicó el shinigami -. Bueno será mejor que te diga quien soy.

- No estaría mal, la verdad.

- Mi nombre es… - un trueno resonó tan fuerte en el interior de la cueva que acalló la voz del hombre de forma que Aiolos sólo escuchó el final -…no Genshin.

- ¿Cómo¿Puedes repetirlo? – le pidió el joven -. No lo he escuchado con el trueno.

- Tsk, repetir mi nombre es demasiado cansado, así que te aguantas. La próxima vez intenta tener mejor oído – fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Acto seguido se volvió de nuevo y siguió contemplando la lluvia, como hacia antes de dirigirse a él la primera vez.

- …Esto es surrealista – susurró Aiolos mientras sacudía la cabeza. El caso era que las dos palabras que había podido escuchar le sonaban mucho. No recordaba de qué, pero tenía la impresión de que lo había escuchado antes, aunque no sabía donde ni cuando. Con un suspiro él también se dedicó a la contemplación de la lluvia caer, cosa que siempre le había gustado, aunque los recuerdos que le trajera no fueran los mejores.

De repente tuvo el impulso se salir fuera y dejar que la lluvia le mojase y le ayudase a encontrar sus recuerdos para perderse en ellos.

- Creo que voy a dar una vuelta – le dijo Aiolos al hombre cuyo nombre acababa en _no Genshin_ -. ¿No te importa, verdad?

- Claro que no – le respondió -. Intenta no tardar, ya mismo anochecerá, y ten cuidado con los rayos.

Aiolos lo miró un momento, sopesando si se estaba riendo de él, pero la cara del hombre no dejaba translucir ninguna emoción por lo que opto por no decir nada y salió fuera, con su zanpakuto en la espalda.

El hombre lo observó mientras se marchaba con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Sus dos espadas reposaban a su lado.

- Parece que hemos acertado – comentó como si se dirigiera a ellas.

---------------------

Aiolos caminaba bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como el agua penetraba por sus ropas hasta empaparlo entero. Pero no parecía importarle. Iba sin rumbo, sólo los obstáculos del camino le desviaban de la línea recta. Atravesaba el bosque que se extendía bajo la cueva, con paso lento pero sin pausa. Finalmente el bosque terminó y el shinigami desembocó en un acantilado bajo el cual se extendía un lago azul grisáceo del que nacía un río que corría hacia la derecha. Ligeramente a la izquierda de donde había aparecido Aiolos, el terreno se adelantaba, formando un saliente sobre el lago. Hacia allí se dirigió.

El shinigami se sentó en la punta del saliente, con las piernas colgando y deposito a la zanpakuto a su lado. La lluvia decreció en intensidad y por el horizonte las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse permitiendo que los rayos del sol entrasen e iluminasen el lago que se extendía a sus pies, aclarando el color del agua. Donde se encontraba Aiolos aún llovía pero no era demasiado molesta. El joven se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras…

…caía, caía, caía…

…y al fin, dejó de caer.

Un niño, con los puños apretados y un gesto de rabia en la cara grita. Delante de él varios adultos, con caras escandalizadas, intentan hacer que se calme. Pero eso no es posible. No quiere. No quiere callarse, ni quiere irse con ellos. Ellos no son sus padres. Sus padres están muertos…

- ¡Muertos! – gritó una vez más -. ¡Muertos¿Me oís?

- Lo sabemos Aiolos. Pero debes tener nuevos padres – le dice un adulto con gafas y bata blanca mientras señala a una pareja que espera alejada del bullicio y le mira con ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

- ¡No! – la negación vuelve a surgir de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Entonces, unos adultos de blanco, se abalanzan sobre él y lo agarran y se lo llevan en volandas mientras él patalea y sigue gritando un no largo y profundo.

Al final, comprendiendo que no puede hacer nada, deja de luchar y se encierra en un mutismo profundo, dejando el cuerpo laxo. Los hombres lo arrastran hacia la salida, hacia el coche de la pareja, mientras el hombre de las gafas no para de repetirlo que sea bueno, que no se preocupe, que todo se pasará pronto. Pero Aiolos sabe que no es así, que siempre estará en su interior, esa voz, ese sentimiento…

"_Aiolos, alguien viene…"_

"_Aiolos, vuelve…"_

Una luz dorada lo rodea en sus recuerdos y el sitio por el que lo llevan los dos hombres se difumina y acaba por desaparecer, sustituido por un cielo cubierto de nubes.

"_¡Despierta de una vez! Te estoy diciendo que alguien se acerca. Y no es ese viejo"_

_Tranquila, ya te he oído. Puedes dejar de gritarme._

"_Es que…"_

_Déjalo, da igual._

Aiolos se incorporó, cogió la zanpakuto y se levantó girándose hacia el bosque. Enfrente de él a unos diez metros había un hombre. En la cadera llevaba una katana enfundada en negro y con la guarda del mismo color. Iba vestido con una túnica negra, parecida a la de los shinigamis pero sin nada blanco. El pelo blanco y lacio le caía por la espalda. Su cara era una mascara de odio y sufrimiento. Los rasgos consumidos apenas si dejaban entrever como era el hombre antes. Sólo los ojos, blancos también, parecían vivos. Sonreía, enseñando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos y en deplorable estado.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Aiolos mientras asía la zanpakuto con las dos manos, sujetándola un poco a su derecha, listo para desenfundar.

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente el hombre había desaparecido y estaba justo delante de Aiolos, con la katana dirigiéndose al cuello del shinigami, que sólo acertó a desenvainar la espada para bloquear el ataque. Tal era la fuerza del mismo que le hizo retroceder un paso, poniéndolo al borde del abismo.

El aliento del hombre llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Aiolos, agrediéndolas con fiereza, haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

- No tienes que saber quien soy – susurró de forma apenas audible el hombre -. Sólo que eres mi presa.

- Eso…ni lo sueñes – consiguió decir el joven empujando con fuerza con la katana hasta que se quitó de encima al hombre. Entonces desapareció con un shunpo, y reapareció cerca del bosque, en guardia. Aiolos soltó la funda de la zanpakuto.

El aparecido seguía en el mismo sitio, mirando hacia el lago. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, con la katana, que ahora pudo ver el shinigami que era de un blanco putrefacto, apuntando al suelo, con la guardia totalmente bajada. Una sonrisa fiera deformaba sus rasgos.

- Así que queremos jugar¿eh? – dijo mirando a Aiolos con un brillo demente en los ojos -. Mucho mejor.

- Onmitsuka ni kurikaeshi, kurikaesu odomaki e, tuburabu wa tasu to ware wa tou tame. Shippûjinrai – recitó Aiolos con la espada alzada ante sí. No podía andarse con tonterías. Ese tipo era muy fuerte, podía notar el reaitsu que emanaba de su cuerpo. Las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a acercarse a la zona en la que se encontraban los dos, dejando en el horizonte más cielo despejado. Los relámpagos saltaban por el aire, seguidos del sonido de los truenos. El brillo de la katana de Aiolos creció y entonces el shinigami liberó su poder -. ¡Kôryûha!

Una esfera dorada de relámpagos surgió alrededor de Aiolos. El joven adelantó la espada y utilizó otra técnica.

- Shunkou – un relámpago surgió de la punta de la katana, que seguía brillando, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de cabellos blancos, que desapareció antes de que le alcanzase el rayo. Volvió a surgir detrás de Aiolos y se abalanzó contra él con la espada alzada pero, cuando entró en contacto con la esfera de relámpagos, un dolor atroz recorrió su cuerpo y detuvo su avance.

- Veo que no eres ningún novato – dijo el hombre mientras recuperaba el aliento, con una rodilla en el suelo -. ¿Por qué no retiras eso y podemos luchar espada contra espada?

El shinigami se volvió hacia él e hizo un gesto con la mano y la esfera se deshizo entre _cricks_. Aiolos abrió un poco las piernas, para coger mayor seguridad y alzó la espada sobre su cabeza. A su espalda el atardecer daba los últimos coletazos, con los rayos del sol atravesando los huecos entre las montañas e iluminando las dos figuras. El hombre sonreía una vez más y ya se había puesto en pie otra vez.

- ¿Eres un shinigami, verdad? – preguntó Aiolos -. ¿No piensas liberar?

- No va a hacerme falta.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Sí, lo verás en seguida – dijo el hombre mientras alzaba una mano ante sí -. Empecemos: l_a vida en pos de sus maravillas que se encuentran más allá, donde no hay luz. Es como pétalos marchitos en las noches de primavera. Las afiladas garras de la belleza se desvanecen en las puertas de las nubes. _Bakudou 36. Dark Mist.

Antes de que el shinigami pudiera hacer nada, el hombre ya había realizado el canto y de sus dedos comenzó a surgir una niebla oscura y espesa que se expandía deprisa, cubriendo el cielo. Aiolos bajó la espada y la colocó ante sí, con el filo hacia arriba, mientras a su alrededor el mundo se tornaba oscuridad.

_Esto no me gusta nada. No puedo ver apenas._

"_Debes concentrarte en su reaitsu y aguantar lo que puedas. El viejo debe de haberse dado cuenta de que has liberado tu poder"_

_Espero que tengas razón._

"_Y yo…"_

Aiolos cerró los ojos y se concentró en detectar la energía espiritual del peliblanco. A su alrededor todo empezó a desaparecer. El murmullo del agua a su espalda, los ruidos de los animales, la lluvia al caer, nada de eso lo oía ya.

_A la derecha_.

El reaitsu de su atacante surgió a su derecha, por lo que el shinigami movió la espada hacia allí, pero no llegó a golpear con nada. Al instante surgió a su izquierda y el giro que dio no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sintió como el acero rasgaba su espalda.

- Ya no eres tan chulo – le susurró la voz enfrente suya. Había vuelto a cambiar su posición. Aiolos no pudo más que echarse para atrás para evitar el envite que sabía vendría a continuación, pero al instante se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Detrás de él no había nada. Sólo el abismo.

----------------------

La niebla negra como la noche comenzaba a disolverse, cuando él llegó. Al instante corroboró lo que había sentido en la cueva. Aiolos había luchado contra alguien desconocido y su reiatsu había desaparecido. El hombre cuyo nombre acababa en _no Genshin_ miró alrededor suyo en busca del cuerpo del shinigami pero no lo encontró. Sólo vio una mancha de sangre en el suelo, y un rastro que llegaba hasta el borde del precipicio. Y allí estaba el otro.

- Has tardado mucho – dijo el hombre del pelo blanco sin girarse -. Hace tiempo que terminamos.

- ¿Terminar qué exactamente?

- ¿De veras tienes que preguntarlo? Yo pensaba que tú lo sabías todo – contestó el otro con sarcasmo -. El famoso y poderoso…

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – gritó el viejo -. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

- ¿Yo? Nada en absoluto – su tono de voz calmo era fingido -. Él solito se cayó – dijo mientras señalaba al lago -. Una larga caída, debió de dolerle.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó mientras se abalanzaba contra él con la katana desenvainada -. ¡Morirás por esto!

- Creo que hoy no – dijo el hombre joven mientras desaparecía y se colocaba unos metros detrás del viejo -. Quizá otro día.

Y con eso, desapareció definitivamente. El viejo se acercó al borde del precipicio y miró hacia abajo con cara seria.

- Esto es un verdadero contratiempo – masculló. Sin embargo, no parecía que creyese que Aiolos hubiera muerto, pero el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido ahora que lo había encontrado, era desde luego algo muy molesto. Cuando vio que no había nada que más que hacer, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al bosque. Justo antes de entrar en el bosque, vio algo en el suelo, unos metros a su derecha. Conforme se acercaba vio que era la funda de la zanpakuto del shinigami desaparecido. La cogió y entró en el bosque. Al pasar junto a un árbol, hubo un brillo y un ligero movimiento del aire. Acto seguido un árbol caía pesadamente al suelo, cortado a la altura del brazo del hombre -. Mierda.

-------------------

En la sala todo era un pandemonium, los shinigamis iban llegando y conforme les contaban lo sucedido se unían a las nerviosas conversaciones. Preguntas al aire y maldiciones resonaban por los pasillos que salían de la habitación. Hasta que llegó la capitana. Cuando entró todos se callaron y sentaron, a la espera de que les comunicase algo nuevo.

- Bueno, creo que todos estáis enterados de la situación – empezó a hablar. Los shinigamis asintieron en silencio -. Mejor, así no tendré que explicarlo de nuevo. Espero que nada de esto haya trascendido fuera de la división – le dijo a Mizu.

- No, taicho. Di órdenes expresas de que nadie dijera nada – le dijo la teniente -. Además la mayoría se han enterado al llegar aquí.

- Bien. Mizu y yo hemos estado hablando – continuó tras la interrupción -, y he decidido ponerle al cargo de la misión para encontrar a Aiolos. Irán con ella Yoruichi, Melange, y tres de los nuevos. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres Mizu?

- Kage, Apollo y Kaiden – dijo la rubia mientras miraba con un poco de aprensión a Kage, un shinigami con una cicatriz en un ojo, un pañuelo en la frente y una bandana roja que le envolvía el brazo izquierdo al fondo de la habitación.

- A los nuevos, decirles sólo que confío en ellos y en que lo harán bien – les dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlos, aunque no parecían muy nerviosos. Más bien excitados por la oportunidad que les brindaban -. En principio, sin embargo no debería ser una misión muy peligrosa. Creemos conocer a quien se lo ha llevado, o mejor dicho, tengo una ligera idea de quien es. De todos modos, debéis estar alerta y tener mucho cuidado. Espero que cuides de mis shinigamis, Mizu.

- Por supuesto, taicho – respondió la teniente mientras volvía a mirar al mismo shinigami.

- Bien¿ya está todo listo¿Tenéis todo preparado?

- Sí, taicho. Estamos listos – dijo Mizu muy seria -. Listos para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

- Pues ya podéis empezar. Suerte.

Los seis shinigamis salieron de la sala, bajo la mirada ansiosa de sus demás compañeros. Sus caras eran serias. La determinación se leía en sus ojos, mientras se dirigían hacia algo que no sabían muy bien que era.

Pero no fallarían.

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Lentamente, como a cámara lenta, Aiolos movía los brazos, en un vano intento de no seguir cayendo, mientras veía alejarse el saliente rocoso y la espesa niebla negra que lo cubría. Llevaba la espada agarrada en la mano derecha, pero la funda se había quedado arriba al comienzo de la lucha. El cielo parecía cada vez más alto y el shinigami pudo ver como la muralla rocosa se curvaba hacia dentro y luego acababa en una pared vertical.

Estaba tan sorprendido que ningún grito salió surgió de su garganta. Sólo era capaz de mirar hacia arriba, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en un rictus de sorpresa. Poco a poco, le parecía a él aunque caía a gran velocidad, la superficie del agua fue acercándose más. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, aunque muy fina ahora. Echó la cabeza atrás y vio como al final, las nubes habían desaparecido y el cielo nocturno había tomado el relevo.

Cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe mientras encogía los brazos, cruzándolos ante sí para intentar sufrir el menor daño posible. Quizá moriría por la caída o después, pero por si no era así, debía intentar ser capaz de defenderse. Y con un brazo roto no lo lograría.

Unos segundos más pasaron hasta que, al fin, llegó el impacto. Fue tan fuerte que le hizo abrir los ojos y le dejó sin respiración. El agua estaba fría y sus músculos protestaron por el golpe y el frío, bloqueándose. No podía hacer nada. Se hundía, pero el frío penetraba en su cuerpo impidiendo que las órdenes desesperadas de su mente llegasen a su destino.

Durante unos instantes pensó que iba a morir. Que el frío ganaría la batalla y él se hundiría despacio hacia el fondo, mientras la superficie se alejaría inexorablemente. Hasta que se quedara sin aire y al respirar, el agua llenase sus pulmones, trayendo consigo la oscuridad de la muerte. Pero no podía morir. No debía morir. De repente notó un calor agradable en la mano que llevaba la zanpakuto. ¡Podía moverla! Lentamente, al principio, y más rápido al final, su cuerpo fue reaccionando y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba. Fuerte, fuerte, más fuerte. La superficie se acercaba, más, más. Y…

- Arf, arf – Aiolos salió al fin del agua. La espada pesaba mucho y sus músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo, pero siguió agarrándola. Ella le había salvado. Una vez más. Pese a todo, debía de tener la pierna izquierda rota, porque pese a la ligera insensibilidad que notaba por el frío, cuando la movía mucho un dolor agudo la recorría de principio a fin. Miró a su alrededor pero todo era agua, excepto delante de él, donde el muro de piedra se encontraba. No podía salir del agua. Intentó recordar hacia donde empezaba el río.

_A la derecha, sí. Eso es a mi izquierda ahora. Espero poder llegar_.

Aiolos empezó a nadar con esfuerzo hacia su izquierda, intentando no mover la pierna, en paralelo a la pared de piedra. La oscuridad crecía cada vez más, conforme avanzaba la noche. Después de un rato, notó como la corriente empezaba a empujarle hacia la dirección en la que el nadaba. Aliviado por haber elegido bien la dirección, se dejó llevar por el agua, para descansar un poco las piernas.

Durante un rato estuvo así, siempre atento a su derecha, para cuando viera aparecer la orilla. Le pareció que aquello duraba una eternidad hasta que, por fin, el muro de piedra terminó bruscamente y la orilla apareció. Con esfuerzo, empezó a nadar hacía ella, sintiendo como la corriente, antes auxiliadora, ahora se oponía a su movimiento hacía tierra. Apretando los dientes siguió avanzando hasta que sus rodillas rozaron con el lecho del río. Apoyándose en los brazos y en la rodilla derecha, se irguió un poco, sacando casi todo el cuerpo del agua, mientras respiraba aliviado. Luego fue arrastrándose como pudo hasta salir completamente del río. Entonces se dejó caer hacia el lado derecho - sólo entonces soltó la espada -, y con una sonrisa enorme apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Cuando se hubo recuperado algo, volvió a coger la zanpakuto y se arrastró de nuevo para alejarse de la orilla, en dirección a unos matorrales que había visto a unos diez metros. Cuando llegó allí, se metió entre ellos para quedar oculto y en apenas unos segundos ya estaba dormido.

Algunas horas después, el amanecer hizo acto de presencia. Los rayos del sol surgieron lentamente y comenzaron a incidir sobre los matorrales en los que Aiolos dormía. Eso en lugar de despertarlo hizo que estuviera más cómodo, pues al fin comenzó a coger algo de calor. Así pues, mientras los rayos del sol secaban su cuerpo magullado, él siguió durmiendo hasta que algo hizo que se despertase…, el hambre.

- ¡Comida! – gritó de repente el shinigami incorporándose entre los arbustos, que le arañaron la cara. Claro que eso sólo fue un mal menor. La pierna, ahora que el frío lo había abandonado, comenzó a dolerle tan fuerte que casi se desmayó -. ¡Aaaaah!

Aiolos se agarró la pierna con fuerza mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvían a su mente. Cuando el dolor remitió un poco, y al observarse detenidamente, no pudo sino pensar que había tenido mucha suerte.

"_Eso desde luego"_

_Ah…eres tú._

"_¿Quién sino?"_

_¿No vas a darme las gracias?_

"_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"_

_Te salve el culo…bueno la hoja…Vaya, que no dejé que te perdieses en el río._

…

…_¿Hola?_

_Serás…ahora no dices nada, ¿eh?_

Después de la conversación, si es que podía llamarse a ese _cuasi_ monólogo conversación, con su zanpakuto, que ahora brillaba burlona a su lado, Aiolos se arrastró como pudo para salir de los matorrales y ver donde estaba. Cogió la espada y la utilizó de bastón para, con dificultad, ponerse de pie. Apoyándose en la empuñadura de la katana el shinigami comenzó a moverse poco a poco.

_Debería ser capaz de volver a la cueva. Debe de estar al este de aquí más o menos. Así que allá vamos…_

Con dificultad se dio la vuelta, listo para comenzar a andar hacia el norte para llegar de nuevo a la cueva.

- ¡Oh, mierda!

Y no era para menos. Ante él la muralla de piedra que le había servido como guía la noche pasada, seguía allí, unos cien metros más adelante. Y encima no parecía que terminase cerca de allí. No. Más bien parecía extenderse varios kilómetros hacia la izquierda de Aiolos.

El shinigami frunció el ceño más si cabe y se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a despotricar en medio de la maleza. Envuelto por el inmenso cabreó que sentía, aún quedaba un resquicio de sensatez que le impedía ponerse a gritar. De esta manera pasaría desapercibido más fácilmente si el atacante nocturno lo estaba buscando.

Resignado a tener que andar mucho y, de momento, sólo algo preocupado por la ausencia de comida, Aiolos comenzó a andar paralelamente a la muralla rocosa. La maleza se extendía alrededor de él, dificultándole el paso, por lo que pese a ser temprano, pronto estaba sudando copiosamente. Cada dos por tres debía pararse para descansar, apoyado en la espada, mientras la pierna izquierda palpitaba y mandaba señales de dolor a su cerebro. Iba francamente lento.

Después de unas cuantas horas, la maleza empezó a hacerse menos abundante y los primeros árboles empezaron a aparecer, preludio del bosque que se comenzaba varios ciento de metros delante de Aiolos. De esta forma, comenzó a ir un poco más rápido y una hora después estaba en el linde del bosque.

El bosque era bastante tétrico. Los árboles crecían tan juntos y de forma tan abundante, que por el sol apenas penetraba a través de las copas de los árboles. Aiolos entró entonces en un mundo de semioscuridad y de sonidos ahogados. Sin embargo e intentando no amedrentarse, el shinigami se adentró con decisión en la frondosa oscuridad.

_Lo que me faltaba. Un bosque así para volver a caerme y partirme la otra pierna._

"_Pese a las circunstancias estás de muy buen humor."_

_Oh, ¿qué quieres que me ponga a llorar?_

"_La verdad es que no"_

Y entonces la katana empezó a brillar, iluminando el camino de su portador, que sonrió ante el gesto de Shippûjinrai. De esta forma, Aiolos pudo moverse con más seguridad en la oscuridad.

Ya debía de ser medio día, pues el estómago del joven empezó a rugir de forma desproporcionada. Aiolos se ruborizó al escucharlo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sólo. Después de un tiempo caminando, comenzaba a estar ya desesperado por encontrar algo de comida. Y entonces la vio.

A unos diez metros, justo en borde del círculo de luz había una planta de hojas pequeñas, que portaba en sus ramas unos frutos rojos del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong de esas que usaban los humanos. Al verlos, el estómago de Aiolos volvió a rugir, y este se abalanzó, tan rápido como pudo, hacia el matorral. Cuando lo alcanzó, soltó la zanpakuto, mientras se agachaba y cogía uno de los frutos. Justo cuando iba a darle el primer bocado, una voz surgió justo a su lado.

- Yo no haría eso – dijo la voz -. A no ser que quieras coger una buena indigestión.

La sorpresa fue tal que Aiolos dio un salto y cayó hacia atrás, con tan mala fortuna que su pierna izquierda chocó contra el suelo.

- ¡Ouch, jodeeer! – gritó el shinigami mientras se sujetaba la pierna. A su lado la voz que lo había sorprendido se reía -. No tiene gracia.

- Sí que la tiene – dijo la voz.

Cuando el dolor remitió Aiolos miró a quien le estaba hablando. Delante de él se encontraba una chiquilla que aparentaba unos doce años, aunque a saber cuantos tendría. Tenía los ojos azules y su pelo era castaño y cortado a la altura de las orejas, aunque el shinigami pudo apreciar que un mechón bastante grande caía por la espalda. Tenía una cara bonita y le estaba sonriendo, con los ojos algo entrecerrados y unos hoyuelos considerables.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el joven.

- Me llamo Naoko – le contestó la chiquilla -. Tú debes de ser Aiolos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – el shinigami estaba francamente sorprendido. Últimamente no hacía más que encontrarse con gente que le conocía, pero él a ellos no -. Y, ¿cómo me has encontrado en esta oscuridad?

- Él nos ha hablado mucho de ti – respondió ella -. Y bueno, con esta luz que te rodea no es muy difícil saber donde estás, ¿no crees?

- Ya comprendo – comentó el joven y en un tono más bajo dijo -. Ese viejo…

- ¿Vienes? – le instó Naoko, que se había levantado y le tendía la mano -. Agárrate a mí. Yo te ayudaré.

Aiolos agarró su mano y, apoyándose en la zanpakuto, volvió a levantarse. La chiquilla pasó un delgado brazo por su cintura y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el interior del bosque. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, mientras pasaban junto a más y más árboles. Conforme caminaba el shinigami notó que cada vez había más luz, y al mirar hacia arriba vio que los huecos entre los árboles eran cada vez más abundantes. Cuando vio que la luz era ya suficiente como para ver por donde andaban, le dijo a Shippûjinrai que podía dejar de emitir su luz dorada. Al extinguirse esta, la chiquilla lo miró y sonriendo volvió a mirar hacia delante.

- Ya no queda mucho – comentó Naoko cuando el estómago de Aiolos volvió a rugir, lo cual hizo que el shinigami se avergonzase, esta vez con razón.

- Gracias – dijo él por toda respuesta.

Y ella tenía razón. Unos minutos más tarde alcanzaron lo que parecía un pequeño poblado. Estaba formado por unas siete u ocho casas, que rodeaban un espacio de unos diez metros de diámetro. En esa especie de plaza estaban lo que parecían todos los habitantes de la aldea, alrededor de un pequeño fuego, donde en ese momento cocinaban algo en una olla grande.

- Ya ha vuelto – dijo un hombre que miraba en la dirección en la que Naoko y Aiolos entraban en el poblado. Todos los demás se volvieron a mirar y otro hombre, más joven, se acercó rápidamente a ellos para sustituir a Naoko.

- Gracias – les dijo a los dos el shinigami.

- No hay de que – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Cuando hubo agarrado a Aiolos de forma segura, comenzaron a andar hacia una de las casas cercanas, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes. Entraron en ella y el joven pudo ver que, pese a la humildad, estaba cuidada y limpia. El hombre lo acercó hasta una cama que había a la izquierda de la puerta y le ayudó a sentarse y luego a tumbarse, siempre con cuidado de que la pierna rota no sufriera ningún golpe.

- Ahora te traeremos comida – le aseguró el hombre antes de salir.

- Gracias. Gracias por todo.

El hombre sonrió y salió de la pequeña cabaña. Aiolos suspiró y reposó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado de una situación de vida o muerte, a estar rodeado de gente que lo conocía, y que conocía al extraño anciano.

Un rato después sintió como alguien entraba en la estancia. Abrió los ojos y vio que eran Naoko y una señora mayor. Ambas sonreían y la muchacha llevaba un plato en las manos, del que emanaba un olor delicioso. Ambas se acercaron a la cama, Naoko se colocó en la cabecera, donde acercando un taburete se sentó. La mujer se colocó a la altura de su pierna.

- Ella es Reiko – la presentó Naoko -. Es nuestra curandera. Ella se ocupara de tu pierna mientras comes. ¿Quieres que te ayude o podrás hacerlo sólo?

- Creo que podré yo mismo – dijo Aiolos, cogiendo el plato de las manos de la niña que le sonrió. Rápidamente se puso a engullir la comida, que estaba igual de deliciosa que como olía.

Mientras la mujer retiró con cuidado lo que quedaba de la pernera izquierda del _hakama_, lo que arrancó un gesto de dolor al joven shinigami. Luego comenzó a tocarla con precaución intentando valorar los daños. Una luz azulada surgió de sus manos mientras las movía sobre la pierna.

- Tienes la tibia rota – empezó a decir con voz grave y rasgada -, pero por suerte es una fractura limpia por lo que entablillando la pierna debería soldar bien. Voy a por las cosas y ahora vuelvo. Deberías terminarte eso antes porque te va a doler.

- De acuerdo – dijo Aiolos y siguió comiendo hasta que se lo terminó todo -. Estaba muy bueno, gracias.

- De nada – respondió Naoko y justo entonces entro Reiko de nuevo, con unas vendas y una tabla en las manos.

- Empecemos – dijo la anciana.

Poco recordaba Aiolos al despertarse del proceso de entablillado pues al levantarle la pierna entra las dos para vendársela perdió el conocimiento al sufrir un dolor atroz. Al despertarse vio que tenía la pierna vendada y con la tabla puesta y notó que le dolía algo menos. Después de unos momentos notó que no estaba sólo.

- No te alarmes – le dijo una voz desde el quicio de la puerta -. Soy el jefe de la aldea. Venía para ver si estabas bien.

- Lo estoy. Gracias a vosotros.

- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Al fin y al cabo él nos ha ayudado muchas veces.

- Ya veo – dijo Aiolos -. Por cierto, ¿podríais decirle que estoy aquí?

- No será necesario – dijo una nueva voz, desde detrás del jefe de la aldea -. Ya estoy aquí.

Era el hombre cuyo nombre terminaba en _no Genshin_ el que le miraba con alivio en los ojos.

- Menos mal que estás bien.

-------------------------

Ela caminaba a paso rápido hacia el cuartel general. La capa blanca ondeaba tras ella. La mirada acerada y decidida. Estaba dispuesta a sacarle el paradero de esa rata asquerosa al capitán general, incluso a golpes si hiciera falta. Así pues, la capitana de la decimotercera división iba pasando división tras división a un ritmo endiablado.

En esos momentos los shinigamis encargados de encontrar a Aiolos estarían partiendo hacia el Rukongai. Ella esperaba que esta visita le permitiese darles algún destino más concreto. Mientras, tendrían que confiar en su intuición. Les había ordenado que empezaran la búsqueda por el Rukongai Este, donde Aiolos había crecido. Había sido un pálpito pero estaba segura de que en alguno de esos distritos se encontraba el shinigami desparecido.

Finalmente llegó al cuartel de la primera división. Atravesó las puertas y se dirigió hacia la oficina del comandante. Justo al llegar ante ella, el teniente de Ailios, Pedro, salía del despacho de su capitán.

- Ela taicho – saludó el shinigami haciéndole una reverencia -. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- Tengo que ver a Ailios taicho – le dijo ella -. Ahora.

- Etto…me ha dicho que no le molestase. Lo siento capitana pero… ¡eh!, capitana, por favor, no entre.

Pero ya era tarde, no sólo había entrado ya Ela en el despacho, sino que había cerrado la puerta, dejando al sorprendido teniente fuera.

Una vez dentro, Ailios la miraba sorprendido por lo súbito de su entrada, y algo preocupado por el gesto de enfado que la capitana portaba.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ela? – preguntó con delicadeza.

- Sí que pasa – respondió ella abruptamente -. Pasa que necesito saber donde está.

- ¿Dónde está quién?

- No te hagas el tonto, Ailios – le espetó ella señalándole con el dedo -. Sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

- Ela, no creo que esas sean formas de tratar a tu superior.

- Me importa un bledo que creas que no son formas – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa, detrás de la cual se encontraba Ailios, se inclinaba hacia él y lo agarraba del _haori_, acercándoselo a su cara -. ¿¡Dónde está!?

- Suéltame, Ela – susurró el capitán general muy serio -. Si no lo haces te quedarás sin respuesta y, encima, tendré que castigarte.

- Está bien – claudicó Ela, soltando el _haori_ del capitán y echándose hacia atrás.

- Siéntate, por favor – le indicó él mientras señalaba una silla al lado de Ela. La capitana se sentó -. Bien. Si quieres que te diga donde está, primero debes decirme porque quieres saberlo.

- Han secuestrado a uno de mis shinigamis.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Lo que te estoy diciendo. Y estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver. No digo que lo haya hecho él, pero seguro que está metido en todo.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó súbitamente preocupado Ailios.

- Cuando descubrí que habían secuestrado a Aiolos – empezó a contarle Ela -, en el lugar donde había ocurrido aún quedaba un resto de reiatsu. Era muy familiar para mí y pensándolo después, caí en la cuenta que las otras veces que lo había sentido, siempre había sido en presencia de él. En presencia de Kizoku Kyuusai.

- Ya veo.

- Así que dime donde está él, por favor. Debo hablar con él.

- Está bien.

- Gracias.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**


End file.
